


Falsettos Diner

by irlwhizzybrown



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 20,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlwhizzybrown/pseuds/irlwhizzybrown
Summary: Welcome to Cordelia's, one of the hottest diner's in town!Come meet everyone.You have Whizzer Brown, the roller skating waiter at the diner.Trina Weiss would love to pour you your morning cup of coffee.Mendel Weisenbachfeld would love to get to know you better, rather than manning the register.What about the owner herself? Cordelia Kaine would just love for you to try her food!Oh! Dr. Charlotte Dubois is here on her daily visit during break.Oh, and of course, who couldn't forget the familiar face of Marvin Schul, staring lovingly at Whizzer.Welcome to Cordelia's! Enjoy the food!





	1. Chapter 1

Quiet chatter filled the room, as the few workers shuffled into the diner, smiling faces glowing under the neon lights.

Everyone lined up to put on their aprons, with “CORDELIA’S DINER” in bold, pink lettering. Mendel took his place behind the counter, which Whizzer had been leaning against, and sighed softly.

Trina, his fellow worker, placed her hand on Mendel’s back and smiled to him. 

“So!” Cordelia hummed out, clapping her hands together, as her smile grew. “Good morning! A great new day to start, and make food, yeah?” The girl chuckled, her hair swinging side to side as she bounced happily.

Everyone just nodded through it, already having memorized Cordelia’s whole morning speech, that never seemed to change.

“New customers to please! Plenty of food to make!” Cordelia continued, her cheeks pink from how excited she seemed to be about the whole idea of working. “So let’s get at it! Gear up,” she nodded her head to Whizzer, indicating for him to put on his roller skates, “and let’s get to work!”

Cordelia pumped her fist in the air, before skipping off to the kitchen - her favorite place to be. Trina stumbled away from Mendel to go flip the open sign, as Whizzer sat to lace up his pink skates - that seemed to almost exactly match the checkered floors of the diner.

Already, the first customer waltz in - Marvin - a man who always stalked around the same booth.

Whizzer glided over to the booth that Marvin had sat at, and pulled out his pen - to Marvin’s confusion, as Whizzer also had a pencil behind his ear - and raised an eyebrow to the man. “Same as always?”

Marvin slowly nodded, his face turning a red, as he stared at Whizzer. “Just the chicken sandwich and sweet tea, yes.” 

Whizzer huffed, rolling his eyes as he wrote that down. “Try something else for a change.” He replied, before skating off, making Marvin lean over to catch a glimpse of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sounds of skates gliding across the checkered floor echoed, as Whizzer made his way over to Marvin. The man sat the plate in front of Marvin, and cocked an eyebrow. “That it, Marv? You gonna be a bore, and not order anything else as always?”

Marvin forced out a chuckle, as he fiddled with his sleeves as a distraction. Eventually, he glanced up to Whizzer, who had his hand on his hip, awaiting a response. He cleared his throat, and nodded. “Yup, like - like always.” 

Whizzer rolled his eyes, and slid into the booth with the man, since he hadn’t much else to do at the moment - since they just opened for the day, and nobody had come in yet. “Seriously? The food can’t be that good. Sure there isn’t another reason you come?”

Marvin’s eyes widened, as he quickly went to stare to his plate. “I, uh… The waitress.” He sputtered out, on the whim. It sure wasn’t the truth, but Whizzer nodded his head, like he understood. 

“Trina? She’s quite a gal, I’m sure. Of course, I’m not into her,” Whizzer rolled his eyes slightly. “But I wouldn’t doubt you could muster up a date with her. I could even tell her that.”

The man across from Whizzer violently shook his head, flailing his hands to indicate ‘no!,’ as he mentally cursed at himself. “No need to worry! I’ll figure it out myself! Feelings are - well, they’re confusing. So, I’m going to, uh, eat now.” Marvin muttered, gnawing at his lip.

“Ah, right. Enjoy.” Whizzer replied, getting up and rushing off to pour a lone business man some hot coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

A few mornings after Marvin lied about coming to the diner for Trina, Marvin comes in with a single rose - hoping that just maybe he could muster upthe courage to tell Whizzer that he actually came for him, not Trina.

Marvin shuffled into the diner, rubbing his eyes, since he was exhausted, and Whizzer zoomed past on his skates. Suddenly, Whizzer lost his balance, and Marvin somehow caught the man mid-fall. 

Whizzer stared up to Marvin, who clutched him close, and as soon as he opened his mouth to thank him, Marvin had already shrieked loudly, and dropped Whizzer straight to the checkered floor.

“Dammit, I’m sorry!” Marv stuttered out, holding out a sweaty palm to help the lanky man up. Whizzer gladly accepted, and scrambled to his feet, running a hand through his stiff hair.

“Well, you tried.” He chuckled, as his eyes grazed over the rose. “That for Trina?” Whizzer cocked his eyebrow, a small grin appearing on his face.

Marvin gnawed at his chapped lips, before he nodded, too immersed in the lie to tell Whizzer the truth. “Yeah, I - I thought that maybe I could,” he looked to Whizzer’s confused, and slightly concerned face. “Uh, well, maybe tell her.”

Whizzer slowly nodded, as he glanced over to where Trina poured a man some coffee. “I can get her to bring you your order, hm?” 

The other man also looked to Trina, and nodded in reply. “I… Right, sure.” Once again, he yelled at himself in his head, as Whizzer winked to him. 

“Totally on it.”

Trina came back with Marvin’s food, a tad confused. “Aren’t you usually Whizzer’s ordeal? He told me you wanted to tell me something?”

Marvin looked behind the girl, catching a glimpse of Whizzer, as he skated past. Then, he pushed the rose out to Trina. “Want to… go on a date?”


	4. Chapter 4

Marvin had forced himself to go on a few - awkward, and painful - dates with Trina. Sure, he thought she was fairly nice, but it all felt off to him. He wanted Whizzer, not Trina. 

He made his way into the diner, at his usual time, and this time, instead of being greeted with Trina - like he had been for the past few days - he was once more greeted with Whizzer, which made him sigh in relief.

“The usual?” Whizzer spoke, raising an eyebrow to Marv.

“Instead of tea, could I get a strawberry milkshake?” Marvin replied, Whizzer perking up in interest.

“That’s surprising!” He feigned a gasp, as he scribbled that down on the notepad. “So how’s Trina been treating you?” He raised his eyebrow, like usual, as he stared down to Marvin - who had been fidgeting with his sleeves.

“I - uh, she’s been… great.” He bit his lip. “Not as great as you, though.” Marv murmured.

“Har-har,” Whizzer replied, rolling his eyes. “Just because I perfect your order every time, doesn’t make me ‘great.’” He stared down to Marvin, as he tapped his pen against the notepad.

“Right, that’s…” Marvin began, making Whizzer sigh.

“It’s fine, don’t bother. I’ll be right back with your order, Marv.” 

Whizzer skated off, and not long after, came back. He sat the milkshake and plate in front of Marvin, and raised an eyebrow. “Here ‘ya go.” He looked over Marvin, then the food. “Enjoy, good lookin’.” Whizzer joked, a small smirk on his face as he noticed Marvin’s wide eyes. 

The man had always taken notice of Marvin’s small flirty comments and nervous habits, but only now did he start to test him. 

“I… What?” Marvin tugged at the sleeve of his sweatshirt. 

Whizzer snickered, and shook his head. “Oh, nothin’, dear Marv. Now enjoy your shake.” He chuckled, as he jokingly winked, before skating off once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks passed. Marvin and Trina were still going on small dates, and Whizzer continued his teasing flirts toward Marvin - a whole conflicting and confusing ordeal for Marvin.

Trina and Whizzer go back and forth between serving Marvin, but Whizzer took up serving him for the most part, once again.

Trina sat with Marvin, sitting across from him in his usual booth. She was on her break, since the diner was almost completely empty, and Whizzer told her he’d cover for her.

The girl leaned her head on her hand, a small smile on her face. “So, Marvie, tonight, I was thinking we could maybe see a movie at the drive-in?” Trina suggested, as she glanced to where Marvin was staring - at Whizzer, like she had caught him doing plenty of times before. 

Trina cleared her throat, making Marv jolt up to face her. “I - sure! A movie, that’s… That sounds great, Trina, darling.” He replied, making Trina furrow her brows.

She looked at Whizzer once more, as he skated over, placing Marvin’s meal on the table with a wink. “For my handsome friend and his lovely girlfriend.” 

Trina huffed, leaning back as she crossed her arms. “Right, I think it’s time for me to get back to work. Whizzer, if you’d like to take a break,” she frowned, nodding down to the seat she had been sitting in, after she stood. “Go ahead, and have Marv swoon over you.” She grumbled. 

Whizzer shrugged, as Trina stormed off to go talk to Mendel, who stood alone at the counter, fiddling with his apron - which was not so surprisingly draped over the ugliest sweater. Trina crossed her arms, as she leaned against her friend, and she glared down Whizzer and Marvin, who were now chatting it up and it was obvious Marvin was absolutely swooning.

“Aw, Trin, don’t let it worry you, I don’t even think you boyfriend is gay if he’s dating you.” Mendel told her, his usual ‘helpful’ advice being terrible as always.

Trina just rolled her eyes and elbowed the man. “Yeah, sure.” She huffed, as she continued to watch the two, noticing how much more happy Marvin looked while talking to Whizzer.


	6. Chapter 6

Trina tapped her foot, as she waited for Marvin to arrive to the diner. It was getting late, and he had told her that they’d have their own little date - Whizzer taking it into his own hands to cover for her.

Finally, Marvin did arrive, looking exhausted. He spotted Trina in the booth, and shuffled over, slumping down across from her.

Trina’s face brightened, before she noticed now how tired Marvin had seemed, and her expression quickly changed to a frown. “What’s wrong, dear?” She questioned, placing her hand on Marvin’s arm.

The man sighed, and shook his head. “Work. You know how it goes.” Marvin groaned, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand. His slumped body quickly perked up, as he heard the familiar sound of Whizzer’s skates approach. 

Trina went to say something, but Whizzer cut her off, as he pointed his pen to Marvin. “The usual, and for you?” He nodded to Trina, who chewed at her lip, eyebrows furrowed.

“For me? A… grilled cheese, is all. Don’t want to be too hard on you.” Trina muttered, as she fiddled with her necklace. “And a milkshake for us to share, pretty please?” She smiled to Marvin, who seemed to force a smile.

“Sure thing, you two. I’ll be right back with your order.” Whizzer hummed, skating backwards until he reached the kitchen - just wanting to be a showoff.

Trina and Marvin enjoyed their meal, until they were left with half a milkshake that neither of them wanted to finish. Whizzer, however, gladly took it, as he and Trina traded off for their break.

Whizzer took Trina’s seat, and began to chug the milkshake - straw halfway down his throat - as he made direct eye contact with Marvin. Although he felt a big strange watching Whizzer drink the way he did, Marvin was also very impressed at how Whizzer seemed to never get a brain freeze.

“Heh, the pink matches your apron, Mr. Strawberry.” The man snickered, making Whizzer roll his eyes and pull his mouth away from the straw. 

“‘Mr. Strawberry?’ Wow, that’s just terrible.” Whizzer sighed out, softly laughing at how Marvin’s small smile turned into an over exaggerated pout.

“Well I thought it was pretty great.” He murmured. 

Whizzer pushed the glass to Marvin, offering him the last sip. “Yeah, better luck next time, pretty boy. You’re terrible at nicknames.”


	7. Chapter 7

Whizzer waited outside the diner, being the earliest he’s ever been.

The man fiddled with the laces of his skates, and sighed, looking off down the road. He took in the sight of the cars, and neon signs. 

Skating to work wasn’t a thing he ever had done before, since he usually got a ride from his roommate, but today, that had changed. Whizzer’s roommate had kicked him out the night before, and Whizzer only barely found a place to stay that night - thanks to a horny dude on the road.

He perked up, as he saw Charlotte and Cordelia pull into the parking lot, but then once again shrunk into the wall. Whizzer was exhausted - he had zero sleep last night, and had to leave earlier than usual to get to work. 

Cordelia hopped out of the car, after kissing Charlotte for a full minute, and bounced over to Whizzer. “Heyya, big man! What’cha doing here so early?” She questioned, going to unlock the doors to the diner. 

Whizzer shrugged, and pushed himself up, joining Cordelia at the doors. “Just decided to take a new ride to the diner.” He gestured to his pink skates, and Cordelia just slowly nodded.

“Well I’m glad you’re here, Whizzy!”

Whizzer was tired all day - and it showed. He slugged around, seeming slow, even for skating around, and he had messed up multiple orders. When Marvin walked in, and sat, Whizzer smiled softly to himself, but it was still obvious he was tired - and that something was bothering him.

The man skated over, and slid himself into the booth, need to sit for just a moment.

Marvin stared at Whizzer, and tilted his head to the side. “You alright? Seem a bit faint.”

Whizzer waved it off, running a hand through his disheveled hair. “I’m fine, Marv. The usual?” He questioned, a yawn escaping his lips. “I’ll be right on it.” Whizzer went to stand, but began to lose balance head rush.

Marvin scrambled up to hold onto Whizzer, not wanting the man to fall once again. “Hey, hey, hey. Not so fast. Sit down.” He told Whizzer, who gripped to Marvin’s arm. The man sat Whizzer back down in the booth, despite Whizzer’s quiet protests.

“Marvin, I’m fine, just let me get your order ready. I can’t sleep on the job.” Whizzer told him.

“Yeah, that’s why you sleep at home. Which it seems like you didn’t do.” Marvin muttered, as Whizzer ran a hand through his hair once again.

“Just a bad night’s sleep,” Whizzer told him, before pushing himself up once more. “Don’t worry about it, Marvin.”


	8. Chapter 8

Whizzer waited outside the diner, being the earliest he’s ever been.

The man fiddled with the laces of his skates, and sighed, looking off down the road. He took in the sight of the cars, and neon signs. 

Skating to work wasn’t a thing he ever had done before, since he usually got a ride from his roommate, but today, that had changed. Whizzer’s roommate had kicked him out the night before, and Whizzer only barely found a place to stay that night - thanks to a horny dude on the road.

He perked up, as he saw Charlotte and Cordelia pull into the parking lot, but then once again shrunk into the wall. Whizzer was exhausted - he had zero sleep last night, and had to leave earlier than usual to get to work. 

Cordelia hopped out of the car, after kissing Charlotte for a full minute, and bounced over to Whizzer. “Heyya, big man! What’cha doing here so early?” She questioned, going to unlock the doors to the diner. 

Whizzer shrugged, and pushed himself up, joining Cordelia at the doors. “Just decided to take a new ride to the diner.” He gestured to his pink skates, and Cordelia just slowly nodded.

“Well I’m glad you’re here, Whizzy!”

Whizzer was tired all day - and it showed. He slugged around, seeming slow, even for skating around, and he had messed up multiple orders. When Marvin walked in, and sat, Whizzer smiled softly to himself, but it was still obvious he was tired - and that something was bothering him.

The man skated over, and slid himself into the booth, need to sit for just a moment.

Marvin stared at Whizzer, and tilted his head to the side. “You alright? Seem a bit faint.”

Whizzer waved it off, running a hand through his disheveled hair. “I’m fine, Marv. The usual?” He questioned, a yawn escaping his lips. “I’ll be right on it.” Whizzer went to stand, but began to lose balance head rush.

Marvin scrambled up to hold onto Whizzer, not wanting the man to fall once again. “Hey, hey, hey. Not so fast. Sit down.” He told Whizzer, who gripped to Marvin’s arm. The man sat Whizzer back down in the booth, despite Whizzer’s quiet protests.

“Marvin, I’m fine, just let me get your order ready. I can’t sleep on the job.” Whizzer told him.

“Yeah, that’s why you sleep at home. Which it seems like you didn’t do.” Marvin muttered, as Whizzer ran a hand through his hair once again.

“Just a bad night’s sleep,” Whizzer told him, before pushing himself up once more. “Don’t worry about it, Marvin.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Whizzer, stop your protesting!” Cordelia exclaimed, trying to yank the taller man’s suitcase from his arms. “You’re staying with me, and that’s final. I am not letting you do this to yourself!” The girl whined.

“Dee, I’m fine. I know what I’m doing. I don’t need your help.” Whizzer responded.

Cordelia had found out about Whizzer sleeping around, just to find a place to stay, and let’s just say, she did not react well. “Does anyone else know about this?”

“Only you.” Whizzer told her, placing his suitcase on the ground to sit on. “Now go home, I’m sure your girlfriend is waiting for you.” 

“Actually, I’m waiting on her. She probably got caught up in work again. Now stop arguing, Whizzer. You’re staying with me and Charlotte until you can find another place to stay.”

Whizzer was stubborn, and so his only response? “No, Delia.”

The lady’s horn honked, making Cordelia jump. “Charlotte! You’re finally here!” Dee exclaimed, scrambling to get up off the bench, and rush to the car to hug her girlfriend.

Charlotte got out, and opened her arms, the shorter blonde collapsing into her arms. “We had another man come in with the same symptoms. It’s worrying all of us; we have no idea what it could be.”

Cordelia whimpered, and only squeezed tighter to her doctor. “Which scares me! I don’t want you getting sick.” Charlotte only sighed in response, before her eyes glazed over Whizzer, who was still sitting on his suitcase.

Charlotte raised a confused eyebrow. “What is he doin’ here?” She questioned, still holding Cordelia. 

“He got kicked out, and I’m trying to get him to stay with us.” Cordelia told her.

Charlotte sighed. “We don’t even have enough room-” Cordelia pouted her lip. “But I can figure something out, if he’d like to-”

“Thanks, but I don’t need your charity.” Whizzer grumbled, standing up and pulling his suitcase with him. “I’m going.”

The only place Whizzer was going, was to Charlotte’s apartment with Cordelia, after a long while of bickering, and bribing with alcohol.


	10. Chapter 10

Whizzer had stayed at Cordelia and Charlotte's house that night, both he and Cordelia stayed up all night long, drinking. 

The next morning, the two awoke, Charlotte standing over them with a small frown. "You two have work, c'mon, get up." She grumbled, making Whizzer groan loudly.

"Lower your voice, baby doll." Cordelia whispered, sitting up slowly. She ran a hand through her tangled curls, squinting her eyes at the sight of the kitchen light. "Can't we all just have a day out?"

"Well, your diner, your choice, but I don't really think that's too great of an idea, Delia. We kind of need the money." She sighed, putting her hand on her hips, Charlotte's frown only growing. 

Whizzer finally shoved himself up off the floor, where he had passed out with just a sheet and a pillow. "I need the money too." He muttered, running a hand through his hair, which had been sticking up all over the place. He pushed himself off the floor, and stumbled to stand. "Have any pain meds in that magic doctor purse of yours, doc? I'm hurtin' like a bitch." 

Charlotte glared at Whizzer, as she fished out some ibuprofen from the bedside drawer. "Why did I agree on letting you stay, again?"

" _Becaaaaause,_ " Cordelia whined out, as she rolled out of bed, snatching the bottle of ibuprofen from Whizzer. "You _looooove_ me." The girl earned a small smile from Charlotte, since Charlotte knew Cordelia was right.

"Right, well start getting dressed. I let you two sleep in enough." She told them, as she made her way to the bathroom to finish fixing her hair, and her makeup. Sure, she worked at a hospital, but she enjoyed looking nice anyways, even if her makeup usually ended up smeared all over after the end of the day. 

Cordelia shuffled to the kitchen, and brought two glasses of water back for her and Whizzer, so they could take their ibuprofen, to _hopefully_ cure their pounding headaches. They both had the same idea of jokingly chinking their glasses together, and taking the small pills. 

Whizzer yanked his suitcase onto the bed, and shuffled through his clothes, pulling out a wrinkled button up shirt - which was a light yellow color -and a pair of khakis. "Have an iron?" He questioned, holding up his shirt.

Cordelia pointed toward the closet, and smiled. "Feel free to use it." She told him, as Whizzer made his way over, yanking out the long ironing board.

Charlotte made her way back to the bedroom, and squinted at Whizzer, who was spreading out his shirt, and letting the iron heat up. "Whizzer, we don't have time for this."

The man glanced up to Charlotte, and shook his head. "Under no circumstances am I going to work with a wrinkled shirt." He replied, turning his attention back to the ironing board, and started working on his shirt. 

Charlotte looked to Cordelia, as if trying to get the girl to stop Whizzer, but Cordelia just shrugged her shoulders, not really finding the problem. Charlotte furrowed her brows with a small sigh. "You two have half an hour to get ready."

Cordelia looped her fingers under Charlotte's belt loops, and pulled her close, kissing her quickly. "I _am_ getting ready, my darling." She hummed out, looking over to Whizzer who teasingly feigned a gag. Cordelia rolled her eyes in response, before kissing Charlotte again. "You're so preeeetty." She cooed lovingly, making Charlotte's frown fade away to a small smile.

"So are you." Charlotte replied, kissing Cordelia's nose, making the blonde giggle. "Now get dressed." 

Cordelia nodded, and bounced off to her drawer, shuffling through her clothes, just pulling out a cute, long skirt and a frilly shirt. She went to the bathroom to dress, since Whizzer had been there, taking his sweet time to iron his shirt.

Charlotte sighed. "I can do that for you, so you can fix your hair, and-" Whizzer cut her off.

"I got it. You wouldn't do it right."

"You just iron-"

"Don't care." He finished his ironing, and tugged off his sleeping shirt, and put on the yellow button up, quickly fiddling with the buttons. Whizzer then pulled out the khakis, and laid them across the board, ironing those quicker. 

Cordelia rushed back in, smiling wide. "Aw, you're so pretty." Charlotte told her, making her girlfriend squeal loudly. 

Whizzer finished his pants, and walked off to the bathroom to get ready, and once he finished - getting yelled at to hurry up - the gang was off. 

* * *

Cordelia kissed her girlfriend goodbye, Whizzer just giving a small wave.

The blonde bounced over to the door, and unlocked it, making her way inside with Whizzer. "Ah, let's get those stove cookin', huh?" She chuckled, rushing off to the kitchen. Whizzer stayed behind, knowing that was one of Cordelia's favorite things to do in the morning, so he let her be. Instead, he slipped his skates on, and leaned against the counter with a sigh. 

The front doors rang, and Mendel scurried in, Trina following not too long later, and everyone got ready to start their day - everyone getting huddled up, listening to the same old pep talk from Cordelia, before rushing to their places. 

* * *

"Ah, you look like a banana today." Marvin teased, as Whizzer glared down to him. 

Whizzer put his hands on his hips. "Lemme guess, the usual?"

Marvin grinned a bit. "With a banana split on the side?" Whizzer obviously wasn't amused, as he whacked Marvin with his order pad.

"Right on it, doll." He grumbled, skating off, as Marvin leaned over to watch him leave.

Like on cue, Trina joined Marvin at his booth, smiling softly. "So, Marvie," she began. "How are you today?" 

Marvin had dozed off, a bit too tired to reply, so the girl repeated herself. "Me? I'm great."

"I'm glad! Would you like to go on a date tonight?" She questioned, tilting her head.

"I'm a bit too tired to, actually, plus I have an early start at work tomorrow morning. I can stay here later, though." Marvin shrugged, as Whizzer skated over, placing his meal in between the two. 

"And your banana split will be on the way." Whizzer told him. "Enjoy it."

Marvin ate in awkward silence, occasionally forcing a smile to Trina, since she decided to take her break.

Whizzer brought over the banana split, and nodded a 'hello' to Trina, grinning to Marvin. "Have fun with that, hm?" He winked, Marvin not actually understanding what Whizzer meant.

Trina looked to Marvin. "Could I have a bite?" She asked.

"Have it, I need to use the restroom." Marvin fumbled to get up, and Trina glared at he ran off, taking the knife and using it to angrily cut the banana into tiny piece. 

__

* * *

Whizzer was left having to clean up afterwards, and noticed Marvin's loud snoring, who had somehow passed out in the booth. "How did nobody hear you?" He sighed to himself, and shook him awake. Marvin jolted up, only to be greeted with Whizzer's smug grin. "Ah, good mornin', dear." He snickered.

Marvin rubbed his eyes, and stared at Whizzer, trying to figure out where he was for a moment. "Did I _really_ fall asleep in here?" 

The other man continued to laugh at Marvin, who pushed himself out of the booth, stumbling to his feet. "I suppose so. Care to help me clean up since you're here? Cordelia's trusting me enough to skate back to her place." He snickered.

"Huh? Are you staying there?" Marvin asked, which Whizzer ignored, tossing a rag to the man. 

"Here, you're wiping down tables." Whizzer then glided over to the jukebox, and plugged it up, using his change from tips to place some songs. He danced around to the songs, humming as he cleaned up and down the place.

It took awhile, but the two finished, and Whizzer held a hand to Marvin, resulting in confused stares from Marv. 

"What?" Whizzer asked. "I wanted you to dance with me."

Marvin bit his lip. "Why?"

Whizzer let his arm fall to his side, as he rolled his eyes. "Never mind, then. Just thought it would be a fun way to kill time during the last song."

Marvin stared, before yanking Whizzer's hand in his own, and let Whizzer lead the way.

The two danced through the rest of the song, Marvin stumbling all over the place, and when it ended, Whizzer dripped Marvin, wanting so badly to drop him - but he brought him back up. "See, wasn't so bad. Now, go on, it's time to leave."

"I... You need a place to stay?" Marvin asked, making Whizzer perk up a bit.

"Sure." He replied. 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

"Wake up," The man groaned, as his alarm blared. "Whizzer, get up." Whizzer was lying on the floor, curled up - which made him look way smaller than he was.

Whizzer had stayed at Marvin's home that night, as he needed a place to stay, and Marvin was going to be stubborn about it. Since the man had no couch, Whizzer just slept on the floor, just like the night before. "I'm up, give me a minute. It's not too nice sleeping on a floor, you know."

Marvin sighed, and Whizzer pulled himself up, staring down at the man, who was sitting up in his bed. He was obviously exhausted. 

"Ready for your job?" Whizzer raised a teasing eyebrow, not even having any idea of what Marvin worked as. Marvin groaned, and pulled himself out of bed - only wearing his underwear. Whizzer couldn't help but snicker, since they were all ripped. "God, I'll have to take you to the store one day. Maybe then you could get some new clothes."

Marvin looked down, and yanked the blanket off the bed, wrapping it around him. "Stop staring. It's weird." The man grumbled, making his way to the closet.

After quickly throwing on whatever fit, Marvin nodded to himself, ready for a long day at work. Whizzer, however, glanced over at him, while still shuffling through his suitcase.

"That doesn't match. Also, you tied your tie wrong." Whizzer grumbled, finally pulling out his pink button up shirt. "I'll fix that later. The most important thing is the location of your iron?" 

Marvin looked to Whizzer, scratching the back of his head. "I don't have one." 

The taller man stared at Marvin for a long while, a frown on his face. "Ah, great. If I'm staying here for any time longer than last night, we're fixing that." Whizzer grumbled, before quickly changing. Afterwards, he walked to Marvin, and untied his tie. "Orange and blue don't go together. Who even wears an orange tie?" He complained, putting the tie up, and picking out a new one. 

* * *

After all their morning antics, Marvin dropped Whizzer off at the diner. 

"Hey, I can wait for your boss, I don't have to be at work until seven." Marvin offered, as Whizzer slid out of his seat.

He stared at Marvin, and shook his head. "I'm fine, Marvin. Just go, I'll see you at lunch." He huffed, running a hand through his hair.

Marvin just nodded, and waved a bit, before driving off. 

* * *

Whizzer made his way through the day, and he went to serve Marvin, before he saw Cordelia face to face with the man. Whizzer didn't want to get in the way, but he was sure curious.

Cordelia was angry, and it showed. "You don't just do that to people! You treat him like a toy, you know?" Whizzer peaked over the girl's shoulder, seeing Marvin's scared face. "He's a _person!"_ She exclaimed, before marching off.

Whizzer watched, a bit confused, before making his way to Marvin, his whole face red. "Hey, Marv, what was that all about?" 

The man forced out a laugh, shaking his head. "She was... Complaining, you know how it is, I'm sure..?" Whizzer slowly nodded, but wanted to know exactly what went down.

"Complaining about?" Whizzer questioned, finding his story odd. Marvin just waved it off, and Whizzer sighed. "Alright, well, the usual?" Marv nodded, and the man skated off, obviously confused.

Of course, who _would_ want to admit that they were caught staring at someone's ass, for over a month? 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Take It Like a Man, Marvin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darn I don't title chapters but it reminded me of that song and I'm listening to it right now, s o

Whizzer couldn't help but bug Marvin about the whole Cordelia incident, and Marvin only avoided the topic.

"It was obviously something." Whizzer argued, as he drove to the strip mall. Yes, Marvin agreed to go shopping with Whizzer, after his begging, and begging earlier that day. Whizzer had to drive there, since Marvin acted as if he never knew what a mall was. 

"It was nothing. Just asking if you were a good waiter... Asking for feedback. Got mad when I jokingly said no." Marvin lied on the whim. Hey, it wasn't _too_ bad of a lie. 

Whizzer huffed, and pulled into the parking lot. It was fairly empty, since was late at night. The man jerked the car into a spot, and got out, putting his hands on his hips as he stared off at the entrance of the mall.

Marvin scrambled out as well, and he and Whizzer made their way inside. Marvin looked a bit nervous, and he had no idea why he was. He never went out to big malls. In fact, the last time he went clothes shopping was in high school, with gift clothes throughout college.

Whizzer made his way through the small crowded space, knowing exactly where he was going, and Marvin was having a hard time keeping up.

Eventually, they made their way into a store. "What is this place?" Marvin questioned, looking all around the place.

"Just an department store, Marvin. Take it all in. What catches your eye?" Whizzer looked to Marvin, the man's eyes scanning all over the place.

Marvin made his way to the plaid shirts, and Whizzer watched from afar, rolling his eyes. "Think about the people you want to impress, Marv. That won't impress them at all." He grumbled, hands going onto his hips as he watched. 

"Is _this_ really the price?" The other man complained, as Whizzer chucked, gliding over. 

"That's on sale. Oh, I like that shirt! For you, anyways. _I_   would never wear this." He exclaimed, taking it from Marvin. "Ah, I think you could pull it off." Whizzer held the light blue and pink plaid shirt against the man's chest. 

Marvin shook his head. "No, no way. Pink isn't-"

"Marvin, pink is a damn good color. Now try it on, I love watching the change before my eyes."

"What? Don't watch me change..." Marvin muttered, looking a bit uncomfortable. Whizzer just rolled his eyes, and shoved the shirt into the man's arms. He pushed Marvin into a changing room, and leaned against the wall next to the curtain. 

Whizzer tapped his foot, listening to Marvin's small grunts and complaints about the shirt, but the man eventually walked out, still complaining about the shirt. Whizzer looked over, and his grin grew wide. "It looks wonderful, Marvie." He clapped his hands together.

"Whizzer, I-"

"No more complaining! It looks great! Now, another one of those, in a different color. I think the shirt itself fits you perfectly. Brings out your... features." Whizzer looked up and down the man, nodding. "Also, underwear."

"I don't-" Marvin went to bicker.

"No, you're not arguing. I saw what you were wearing. What, were those from high school years too?" Whizzer interrogated. 

Marvin hesitated, but slowly nodded. "Yeah, you're right, I... _do_ need new underwear. Socks as well." 

The other man nodded, and spun Marvin back around into the changing booth. "I'll find you another shirt, and those other things. Go change back into your shirt." Whizzer told him, and Marvin sighed, doing as told. 

* * *

The two headed home, way later that night. Whizzer spent _way_ too long looking around at all the stores. They were only going to get Marvin a few clothing items, and an iron, but Marvin had loaded way more than that into the trunk. Whizzer convinced Marvin to buy him a few shirts, and other things, like hair products, and other things.

Marvin sighed, and leaned his head against the window, half asleep after the long day, and night. 

Whizzer grinned to himself, enjoying his time. Plus, he hadn't spent any of his own money. It was nice, to say the least, and he couldn't wait to see Marvin wear his new, colorful shirt more often. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

"What the hell is this..?" Marvin muttered to himself, shuffling through the bags that he and Whizzer had brought back from the mall. He never actually took the time to see everything Whizzer bought, so he took the time of his day off to do so. Whizzer had the day off as well, and he was currently cooking.

"What is what?" He twisted his head, to see Marvin holding up a thong. Whizzer erupted into laughter, covering his mouth to quiet himself. "Ah, that?" He shrugged, trying to keep cool after he quieted himself. "I have no idea how that got there." 

Marvin glared at Whizzer, and shoved the thong back into the bag. "Whizzer." He said sternly, making the man once again loudly laugh. 

"Hey, look around, there's more things I shoved in the basket. I did it just to see if you'd notice." Whizzer admitted, making Marvin shove his hands into the bag. A few seconds later, lo and behold, Marvin pulled out a bra, and Whizzer doubled over in laughter. "That- How did you not even see my slip _that_ into the basket?"

The man tossed the neon green bra into the bag and huffed, before joining Whizzer in the kitchen. "Smells wonderful."

"Aw thank you, my dear husband. I love assuming the roll of a housewife." He jokingly grumbled, as he put the linguine on a plate. He wanted to make the man something other than a chicken sandwich for once. Whizzer honestly wasn't sure if Marvin ate anything other than that.

Marvin rolled his eyes with a small snicker. "What, want me to kiss you too?" He said quietly, taking the plate. "All joking aside, thank you, Whizzer." 

The taller man nodded, and went to set the table. Marvin watched, holding his plate, his eyes stuck on Whizzer. ~~He couldn't help but admire how his shirt hugged his body so perfectly.~~ He already dug into his meal, which made Whizzer scoff, after he took his sweet time setting the whole table.

Marvin sat, and so did Whizzer. It was fairly quiet, and awkward, but finally, a conversation sparked. It was all over the place, but they had a nice dinner.

* * *

 

It was a new day, another chicken sandwich down the hatch, and Whizzer began to make his way to Marvin, until he saw Trina approaching. The girl was obviously pissed, and both Marvin and Whizzer could see that clearly. Whizzer easily avoided it by twisting on his heel and going to serve another customer, but Marvin was obviously in trouble.

"So, _Marvie_." She seemed to hiss, her eyebrows furrowed. "Are you still too busy with Whizzer to go on a date?" Marvin bit his lip, and went to say something. "Not like you don't spend enough time staring at his ass." 

Marvin quickly shut his mouth, and Trina could tell the man wasn't going to argue at this point.

"Yeah, I've noticed way too long ago, and so has Cordelia. You can't deny it. You've already been confronted before." Whizzer peaked over, since he heard Trina's voice grow louder. "I suppose you're queer, huh?" 

Whizzer frowned a bit, hearing that word, but he just listened, not wanting to argue with a co-worker. 

"All you've done for the past _week_ is baby Whizzer around. 'I'm making sure Whizzer doesn't do anything,' my- ugh! I'm breaking up with you, okay?" Trina then proceeded to storm off, all eyes that were staring starting to shift away from Marvin. The whole diner seemed to grow quiet, as Marvin just sat there, staring down to his empty plate. Finally, he pushed himself up, and left.

* * *

He checked the time. Whizzer had been waiting and waiting and waiting for Marvin to show up, but he figured he had to skate to his house, and so he did. When he made it inside, he removed his skates at the door and sighed, sitting his other pair of shoes by the door as well. "Marvin?" He called out, walking around. He found him eventually, sitting in the living room, drinking a glass of wine. Marvin had already drained half the bottle.

Whizzer sighed, and walked into the kitchen. He then joined Marvin on the couch a while later with his own glass. Whizzer poured himself a glass, and Marvin groaned loudly. "She broke up with me!" Marvin suddenly exclaimed, wine splashing out of his glass after his wide gesture. "I mean, _sure_ ," he slurred, "I didn't want to date her in the first place, but c'mon! She's a _bitch_!" Whizzer said nothing, just trying to gather the whole story. "Because, why? Because I looked at your ass? That's - fucking, that's so rude! I do - yeah, sure, yeah! I do look at it, but whatever! No big deal! _Queer?_ _I'm_ not- no offense, _I'm_ not queer!"

Whizzer frowned, sipping from his wine glass. "Yeah, well I am. So stop throwing it around like it's no big deal." He grumbled, already draining his first glass. He poured himself another one, and emptied the tiny bit left over in the bottle straight into his mouth. "Staring at me- What the hell?" Whizzer finally mentioned. "That's really rude. I- Well, I don't blame her, then. Who _would_ want their boyfriend staring at another man's ass? _Why_ do you?"

"I don't _know_ why! Okay? I don't!" Marvin exclaimed, waving his hands all over the place. Whizzer took the man's wine glass and sat it onto the coffee table, so that Marvin wouldn't fling wine everywhere. "It's- I _like_ it! I'm not _queer,_ but I like it! It's that simple!"

Whizzer shook his head. "No, it's _not_ that simple. You don't do that, it's really disrespectful, and like I said, 'queer' isn't a bad term. _Stop_ acting like it is!"

Marvin then did something unexpected. He yanked Whizzer by the collar of his shirt and forcefully kissed him. Whizzer let it happen, before he pushed away, staring at the intoxicated man. "Go to bed." Whizzer told him. Marvin stumbled up, nodding slowly. He wouldn't remember this in the morning, and Whizzer planned to finish all the two glasses of wine, hoping he wouldn't have to either.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Whizzer was lucky enough to have the day off the next day, but Marvin had to go to the office with the biggest hangover. "God, turn that off." Whizzer grumbled as Marvin's alarm blared.

"You don't need to complain." Marvin replied, pulling himself out of bed, almost stepping on Whizzer, who was sprawled all out on the floor. "Take my bed, Whizz." That made Whizzer quickly shoot up, and scramble into the warm bed. 

Marvin looked at him, and sighed. Whizzer had quickly fallen back asleep, not caring about pulling the blanket up or anything. 

Marvin quickly began to dress himself, the whole process seeming more boring and quiet without Whizzer awake. Before he left, Marvin tucked Whizzer in, and impulsively kissed his forehead - more of a dad gesture than a loving gesture.

* * *

While Marvin worked, Whizzer decided to entertain himself by cleaning and reorganizing the whole house. First, the closet. He sorted the clothes together based on color, and then cleaned all around, moving some things to what _he_ seemed fit. It was a habit Whizzer had done when stressed. Clean.

His mind was stuck on the kiss. Whizzer couldn't stop thinking about it at all, since he woke up. He wanted to come clean and tell Marvin about it, but he wasn't too sure it was a good idea, since Marvin was drunk when it happened, after a whole break up, as well. 

"Hey, Whizzer-" Marvin came in, and paused once he saw his once filthy house was completely clean. "You... Were busy." He walked in to see Whizzer sitting on the couch, drinking another bottle of wine he had found. He even poured Marvin a glass, expecting him to want one. Marvin stared at him, before reluctantly joining him. "Even after getting wasted the night before?"

"Hey, that was _you,_ sir. You were the one who had gotten wasted." Whizzer snickered, raising his glass to cheer with Marvin. "But I'm trying to forget that, so I'm drinking it all away."

Marvin raised an eyebrow. "To forget what? Did I do something dumb?" He questioned, and Whizzer quickly sipped his wine so he didn't have to answer other than by shaking his head. "You sure?"

"Marvie, honey, it was a joke." Whizzer rolled his eyes, still not wanting to mention the kiss. "So hush, and drink up. I'm ready to watch some TV and cuddle." He snickered, and Marvin looked uncomfortable at the joke.

"Right..." He raised the glass to his lips and sipped it. "I don't know, do you really want to cuddle?" He sounded a bit worried, in a way. "Because I don't think-"

Whizzer slapped the remote down onto the table, and frowned. "God, you and your internalized homophobia! It gets super fucking annoying sometimes, don't you think?" He was a tad drunk, and angry - which showed. Marvin, of course, either had no idea what was going on, or he was playing dumb.

"Whizzer, I don't know what you're- just, relax." Marvin said quietly, as Whizzer chugged down his full wine glass.

"No, you know what? Why don't you just admit it, that you're gay, okay? You can't keep denying it! It's obvious you have absolutely no idea about your sexuality! Just - shit, Marvin, you kissed me, and look at my ass?" Whizzer shouted, pouring himself another glass.

"Whizzer, lay off on the-" He attempted to change the subject and get Whizzer to stop, but Whizzer interrupted him.  

"No, shut your mouth, you're- just, kiss me, okay? Kiss me like you did last night! See if it's any problem while your sober!" Whizzer continued to make a scene. Marvin went to get up, but Whizzer pulled him and kissed him. Marvin shoved himself away, and scrambled to the other end of the couch.

Whizzer stared at him, and Marvin shoved his head in his hands, feeling very confused. "I... Just, I don't know, Whizzer." He looked back up to see Whizzer crying softly. "Whizzer..? I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry, Whizzer-"

He shook his head. "It's not your fault. It's- I'm scared of the god dammed world we live in. You're just as scared. You're scared of being gay, and I'm scared of the results of being gay, and it's all so shitty." Whizzer cried, not making much sense. Marvin slowly moved over, and took Whizzer in an awkward pat-hug. "And you- do you like me, or-or are you just... Are you hating yourself because you could be gay? _Are_ you gay?"

Marvin didn't know exactly how to answer Whizzer, and instead, he let out a small sigh, relaxing into him. "I don't know, okay? I always thought I liked you, and... I think I'm just scared of that, Whizzer." He admitted. It felt better to confess everything to an overly emotional drunk, than a sober and judging Whizzer. "Just... You need to go to bed. I'm not making you sleep on the floor, either."

Whizzer looked over to him. He sighed, and shook his head. "The couch-"

"Whizzer, the whole reason you didn't sleep here in the first place is because you're way too big. It barely even fits us." 

**((A/N: YEAH I'm pretty sure I said he didn't have one, whoops. But he does have a couch, Whizzer is just giant.))**

Whizzer shook his head. "Where else would I sleep?"

"My bed." That made Whizzer stare at him, vision blurry. 

* * *

It took a long time of convincing the drunk, but as soon as he crawled into the bed with Marvin, his first instinct was to wrap his strong arms around the man. Marvin tensed, but was way too tired to argue with Whizzer. "Goodnight." Marvin whispered, and Whizzer just groaned softly in response.

Marvin was still trying to figure himself out.  

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Another alarm blared, buzzing in Marvin's ear. Whizzer groaned, and hugged the man tighter in his sleep. "Turn it off, I'm sick." Whizzer complained.

Marvin slapped the clock, and twisted to face Whizzer, who shoved his face into Marvin's chest. "Whizzer, you're not sick, just hung over."

"I'm sick, I can't go to work." Whizzer whined once more. Marvin pried the man off of him, and felt his forehead. 

"No fever, get up. I have to drive you to work." Marvin continued to bicker, making Whizzer shake his head.

He once again hugged tightly to Marvin. "Call Cordelia, tell her I'm sick. I feel sick." He feigned a cough, and rolled away from Marvin, dramatically putting an arm across his forehead. "I'm sick. I can't go."

Marvin sighed. "I don't want to be awake either, I don't even _have_ work today, Whizzer."

"And neither do I, since I'm sick." Whizzer finally cracked open an eye, and pouted at Marvin, who sighed. He couldn't say no to that face; nobody could. 

"I'll call, what's the number?" Marvin asked. Whizzer perked up, and shook his head, only lazily wrapping his arms around Marvin and pulling him back into the bed.

Marvin went to wiggle away, but Whizzer had a tight grasp on him, and Marvin was way too tired to even argue at this point. He twisted so that his back was against Whizzer's chest. Long, slender fingers found their way into Marvin's curls, twisting them around. "You need to wash your hair." Whizzer muttered, sleepily.

"You're lucky enough to let this happen, and then you insult my hair? Romantic." Marvin grumbled, but secretly, he loved every bit of it. Sure, he was still fighting his _thoughts,_ scared about it all, but at the very moment, he didn't care about it. He was tired, and loved the warmth Whizzer provided, and playing of his hair. It made him relax, and quickly fall back asleep.

Whizzer felt giddy, which wasn't something he ever experienced before. Happy, safe, warm. It was something new, and he loved it. His face was snuggled into Marvin's neck one arm wrapped firmly around the man's chest, the other, in an awkward position to play with his hair. Marvin snored loudly, but Whizzer didn't fall back asleep.

* * *

"Whizzer?" Marvin groaned, sitting up. It was now 12 pm, and Marvin was _just_ waking up. Whizzer, however, was in the kitchen, cooking lunch since the two skipped breakfast. Marvin clambered out of bed, and sniffed the air until the smells led him to the kitchen. "Ah, there's my sick boy." He yawned.

Whizzer looked over his shoulder, and grinned. "Well, good morning." He chuckled. "I just made some soup. It's all you really have to eat, my Marvie Warvie." He teasingly cooed, snickering as Marvin's face turned a deep red. "We need to go shopping today, we need _actual_ food."

The man went to argue, both about Whizzer being 'sick,' and about how soup _was_ actual food, but decided against it. He got a bowl of hot soup shoved into his hands, and Whizzer sat his own bowl on the small kitchen table. 

"Now c'mon and sit, Marvin. You need something in you." Whizzer smiled softly. Neither of them mentioned anything about the cuddling earlier that morning, but it was stuck on both of their minds. "Shopping today. I hate grocery shopping, _but,_ " a devious smirk spread across Whizzer's face, making Marvin nervous. "If you take me to the mall as well-"

Marvin frowned a bit. "Whizzer, we _just_ went to the mall, what, two days ago?" Whizzer pouted, and Marvin had to advert his gaze, staring down to his bowl of soup.

"Well, we're going to be out and about anyways, and, well, you need clothes, I need clothes-" Marvin looked back up to Whizzer, and squinted his eyes. "You need clothes, I _want_ clothes. Killing two birds with one stone."

The man sighed, and ran a hand through his curls, which were less tangled than usual, thank to sleepy Whizzer's unknowing grooming. "God, I can't say no to that face. I hate that I can't." Marvin grumbled, and Whizzer quickly smiled, his nose wrinkling up **((A/N: Ya'll know the Rannells nose crinkle)).**

* * *

Whizzer dragged Marvin around the mall, already carrying two bags filled with clothes. "Whizzer, you don't..." 

"I do, and we're going to keep going. You got your groceries and clothes," including multiple plaid button up shirts, since Marvin complained about plain colored shirts, a single t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. "Now we're getting mine, my good sir." Marvin groaned.

Whizzer yanked him into a clothing store, and quickly began shuffling through some shirts. "Ah!" He exclaimed, holding a pink polo shirt to his chest. "This would go so nice with my one blue sweater, what do you think, Marvin?" Marvin was obviously disinterested, and had no idea what Whizzer was even talking about, but he nodded anyways. 

"How much?" He questioned, and Whizzer glanced to the tag - $25.

"Oh, it's on sale. $15, Marvie!" He lied, and Marvin believed him, nodding slowly. "And what about this?" Whizzer showed Marvin another shirt he had picked out. Just a plain green button up.

"Sure, just anything that'll get us out of here quicker, Whizzer. People are staring." Marvin whispered, making Whizzer roll his eyes. "They probably think-"

"What, that I'm gay? Because, surprise! I am. So now, this shirt," He showed Marvin a v-neck which was pink, "or this?" He showed him the same shirt, just in a different color. Marvin pointed at the light blue one.

"Yeah, well, you're basically a walking stereotype, Whizzer, now let's go." Whizzer huffed, rolling his eyes at the man, and dragged Marvin to the desk. The order rang up at $60, and Marvin glared at Whizzer, but he sighed, buying everything, since Whizzer pouted. "Now let's leave. I'm ready for dinner. Can you please cook tonight?" Marvin begged.

Whizzer snatched the bags, and shoved them all on his arm. "Yeah, I suppose I can, as long as we can open another of wine." 

Marvin had huffed out a deep breath. "I had all that save, and we've went through almost all of it in only three days." He complained. "But fine, sure."

* * *

Dinner, casual conversation, more and more drinking, until the two were drinking together in bed, all giggly and happy, this time.

Whizzer told Marvin to put their glasses on the table, and so he did, and Whizzer rolled on top of him, grinning like a fool. "Heeeey, so we can only admit this stuff while wasted, so tell me, do you _reaaaally_ like me?" He sat up, hands against Marvin's chest.

Marvin stared up at Whizzer. He really wasn't as drunk as he made it out to be, but since Whizzer was, he decided to play along. "I dooooooo, Whizzzzzer." He over exaggerated his pretend slurs, but Whizzer didn't really notice.

"Good, ssssssooooo," Whizzer paused, leaning down to connect their foreheads. "Be miiine? Please, please... _Pleaaasseee..!"_ He begged, and Marvin's eyes widen, his heart pounding in his ears, at that point, not even able to hear.

"I... Okay... That's- Whizzer, you know if we do this, it's going to be har-" 

"Oh shut your mouth, hot stuff, you're miiiine!" Whizzer cheered, before kissing Marvin deeply.

 

**((A/N: CHILDREN ALCOHOL IS NOT THE SOLUTION THEY'RE BOTH JUST IDIOTS OKAY))**

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Marvin yanked the blankets off them in a panic, realizing he was stripped down to his underwear. "Fuck..!" He then glanced to Whizzer, who was fully dressed, and still passed out, and sighed softly.

Oh God, Marvin thought. He couldn't remember much of that night, other than he and Whizzer making out, and even then, that was all blurry to him. The man glanced to the clock. He still had an hour and a half of quiet left before his alarm went off, so he convinced himself to crawl back into bed with Whizzer. He still wasn't exactly use to it all, but he was getting there. It was all on a whim. The whole relationship was confusing him, and he didn't even remember that he agreed to it all - while he was _sober_ , as well.

Of course, he ended up getting wasted with Whizzer, and spilled wine all over himself, hence the reason he was practically naked. Marvin looked over his shoulder to Whizzer, but snapped it back into place once the taller man groaned, and shifted out of bed. 

Whizzer rolled out of bed and Marvin pretended to be asleep. Whizzer tucked him back in, and Marvin couldn't help but smile at how cute that was.

"Breakfast, breakfast, breakfast..." Whizzer whispered to himself, as he shuffled into the kitchen. Marvin cracked open an eye, and looked over to Whizzer, who was humming, swaying back and forth in the kitchen, but quickly, he lay his head back down. 

"Whizzer..?" He finally yawned, sitting up. "What are you doing?"

Whizzer glanced over his shoulder, from where he was pulling out ingredients in the kitchen. "Cooking. It's breakfast time, Marvin."

"An hour before it's time to wake up?" Marvin yawned, and got out of bed, and went to the closet, just pulling on an old, white tank top and some athletic shorts that he didn't even know he owned, and joined Whizzer in the kitchen. He saw the very dark marks on the taller man's neck, and he cursed under his breath.

Whizzer looked over to Marvin, and arched an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" Marvin gnawed at his lip and shook his head, but he made it obvious that he was staring. "Fuck, did you leave a mark?"

Marvin had hoped Whizzer didn't remember anything that night, but it seemed that wasn't the case. "I guess so..." He admitted, and Whizzer frowned a bit. "I'm - I'm sorry, okay?"

He shook his head and waved it off, working on some omelets. Marvin watched Whizzer, who seemed a mix of angry and enjoying himself. It confused Marvin.

After awhile of cooking, and sleepy small talk - avoiding all talk of the night before - Whizzer placed the plates on the table, and Marvin joined him with a smile. "Okay, we can't just not discuss what happened, Marvin. I know you're avoiding it."

Marvin stared down to his plate, but he slowly nodded. "I was drunk, and you were too."

"Because that's the only way you'll be honest about that shit. You said yes, and I want you to just tell me if you meant it." Whizzer grumbled.

Marvin cursed under his breath, hoping Whizzer didn't remember that part in particular. "I-"

"Marv, listen, I'm not going to be mad," Whizzer whispered. He wasn't use to any kind of stable relationship - although said 'relationship' wasn't stable. "I just want to know. Be honest." He sighed, before shoving a bit of omelet into his mouth.

"I- Yeah..." Marvin replied, and Whizzer almost choked. "I was - I guess I was honest and..." He didn't even know what he was saying in all honesty. It was all too quick for him, but he was too scared to turn back now.

Whizzer sighed and nodded. "Okay, well, it's... We can do that. If anything happens, I'll leave and we can be on our separate paths." He told him, and Marvin shook his head slowly.

"Don't worry about that, we're... Doing this, right? It's fine." Marvin sighed, running a hand through his curls. 

"Relationships are a pain in the ass." Whizzer grumbled, and that was that.

* * *

"Heh, what's that?" Delia teased, poking at Whizzer's neck.

The man hissed, and waved her away, rubbing his exposed neck. "Nothing, leave me alone."

Cordelia squinted, trying to piece it together - Whizzer _wouldn't_ have been sleeping around, since he was with Marvin. "He didn't kick you out, did he? I'll beat his butt..!" 

Whizzer had shook his head, biting his lip. "Stop pestering me." Cordelia rolled her eyes, and skipped off to turn on the stoves and such.

Everyone else filed in - everyone else, including the two other workers - and the day started. It was uneventful, so Whizzer spent the majority just standing by the jukebox and humming along to the music that was playing. 

Soon enough, Marvin showed, and Whizzer perked up. He made his way over, and Marvin looked over him - eyes mostly focused on the visible bruising. He reached out and traced them a bit. "God, I'm sorry." He whispered, and Whizzer slapped Marv's hand away. 

"Eh! Stop it." Sure, he liked it, but he didn't want everyone to see the two of them. "It's fine, Marvin. I'll get your food right out." He went to turn away, but Marvin stopped him.

"I don't really... Want anything today." Whizzer raised an eyebrow, and shook his head.

"What do you mean? You have to eat." He grumbled. 

"And I will, I just want to talk right now. Can you take a break?" That worried Whizzer a bit, but he nodded, and sat down. 

He leaned forward and sighed. "What is it, then?" 

Marvin ran a hand through his messy, tangled curls. "Relationships. The fact that we're supposedly in one at the moment. That's scary, in today's day and age..."

Whizzer had rolled his eyes, sighing. "Hah, think I don't know that? We've been over this-" 

"No, but, Whizzer, I just want to talk about how, I don't know, how we'll get around all of this."

"Double dates with Cordelia and Charlotte? I've done it before. Just pretend you're dating Charlotte, and I can pretend I'm dating Cordelia. That's the best we can do."

Marvin squinted. "You've done it before?' 

"I mean, yeah... They forced me to go on a date." He sighed. "But it worked, at least. Other than that, stay at home dates." Whizzer shrugged, and Marvin frowned, obviously disappointed. He wasn't a great romantic, but he sure loved dates. 

"Well, want your food?"

Marvin sighed. "Sure."

 


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a few uneventful days of Marvin and Whizzer dating. At the most, they kissed once, and even then, it had lasted only three seconds. But at the moment, they were actually readying themselves for a double date with Charlotte and Cordelia.

Whizzer twisted around, after he had finished dressing, and looked over Marvin - since they changed in the same bedroom **(A/N: Wow, intimate)** , and he sighed. "You're wearing that?" He muttered, making Marvin frown.

"Save it for the date to insult me, okay?" Marvin grumbled, as Whizzer rolled his eyes.

"I was joking." He huffed. "Anyways, the two girls will be coming soon.  You're pretending Charlotte is your girlfriend for the night." Marvin slowly nodded. "Yeah, I hate it too." 

* * *

The girls picked them up, and Marvin and Whizzer leaned into each other in the back seat - probably the most physical interaction they'd have that night other than at home.

Cordelia had picked out a fancy Italian restaurant, and everyone agreed to it.

The group got lead to their table, and they had to sort out their seating arrangement. Eventually, the four figured that Marvin and Whizzer will set next to each other, and their corresponding 'date' would sit across from them. Whizzer leaned into Marvin and sighed.

"Two bottles of your finest wine, please?" Whizzer asked the waiter, who nodded, writing that down along with their food orders.

* * *

 

The four all ate, and drank a bit, all joking around and having a fairly nice night. Charlotte and Marvin really sold off the 'dating' deal, which did make Whizzer a tad jealous, but other than that, the night was great.

It wasn't until Whizzer was downing his fifth glass of wine that the mood changed. "Hey, Whizzer, don't you think you've had enough?" Cordelia questioned, since she knew how Whizzer could get. She eyed the man, who had somehow managed to pour himself the rest of the bottle, filling his glass to the brim. There went the second bottle.

"Okay, c'mon, you shouldn't drink anymore." Marvin whispered, and Whizzer finally spoke up.

"Shuddup, I'm fiiiiine." His words were slurred, and it was obvious he was wasted. "Now let me talk, I haven't spoken alllll niiight." The whole group turned to face him, a bit concerned. "Just want to thank you all." 

They all smiled, and Charlotte went to speak, but Whizzer hushed her.

"I'd esss-pecially like to thank my _boooyfriend,_ " he tilted his wine glass to gesture to Marvin, who grew worried and tried to hush him. "For being alllll oh-so loooving towards his girlfriend, Charlotte!" Whizzer narrowed his eyes, and finished off his glass.

Marvin shook his head. "Whizzer, it's just an act, you know that." He whispered. 

"And? I'm _gay,_ " he said, way too loud. "Why can't I just be loud and proud?" Whizzer went to stand. "I am g-" Marvin yanked him down, and slapped Whizzer's arm. 

"Shut the hell _up_ , Whizzer!" The man exclaimed.

Cordelia sighed, and tried to take Whizzer's hand. He let her, for just a moment. "It's terrible, I know, Whizzy, I wish we could be open abou-" 

Whizzer finally snatched his hand away and shook his head. "I don't care if I get the shit beaten out of me!" He seemed to direct it to the whole restaurant. "I am fucking gay!" Finally, a manager rushed over and glared at Whizzer.

"Sir," Charlotte went to speak. "He had way too much to drink, and he doesn't know what he's even saying at the moment."

"I _do!_ I know what I'm sayi-" Marvin yanked Whizzer close and panicked, kissing him just to shut him up. 

"You two, leave. Now." The manager demanded, before eyeing the girls, almost as if he was trying to figure out if they were also together. 

Marvin pulled away from Whizzer, since he was still kissing him, and he sighed. "Yeah, well, he's right. Why can't we be out and proud?" Marvin grumbled, before yanking Whizzer out.

The man tripped out of his chair and followed Marvin outside. "That was - that was fucking awesome! Kiss me again!" He exclaimed, as he and Marvin sat on the sidewalk. It was dark out, lit up by the street lamp and stars. Marvin scooted closer to Whizzer, pulling the man to his side. 

"You're just so... brave, Whizzer. It's almost scary." He whispered, and Whizzer just shrugged, and pulled Marvin into a kiss. Nobody was around, so it didn't matter what the two did. Whizzer held the kiss for a long time, until Marvin had to pull away, leaving their foreheads connected. "I don't want your drunk ass to get hurt. Marvin could smell the twang of wine escaping Whizzer's lips.

"I won't." Whizzer seemed almost positive he wouldn't. "I just want to fucking- I want to be happy. I want to be myself." He slurred.

Marvin nodded. "So do I."

* * *

 

Cordelia and Charlotte finally left, and dropped a bag in front of the two, filled with their leftovers. "Here, since you didn't get to finish." Charlotte muttered, sighing. "I'm sorry they kicked you two out, but... It was also stupid what you tried to pull, Whizzer. Drunk or otherwise." Charlotte held out a hand and helped Whizzer up, and then Marvin. 

"Now let's go so I can kiss my girlfriend!" Cordelia giggled, and piled into the door.

Whizzer and Marvin grabbed their bag of leftovers, not complaining. 

They were ready to get their kiss on as well


	18. Chapter 18

Mendel made his way over to the girl, wiping his sweaty palms on his fuzzy sweater. It _was_ called a **sweat** er for a reason, right? 

Trina was just finishing up an order, and was making her way to the kitchen, when Mendel stopped her. "Hey, Mend. What's wrong?" She looked over his face, which looked pale, as if he was going to pass out.

"I... Go out with me?" He spat out, for the fifth time since they had both started working together.

Trina was about to go on her speech about how she didn't want to, but then caught Marvin staring. Of course, she thought, how about it? It would make Marvin jealous. "Yeah, alright, Mendel." She softly smiled, and Mendel just blinked. 

Suddenly, he erupted into a loud squeal, smile growing. "You - you'll regret it, Trina Weiss!" Mendel exclaimed, clapping his hands together. He then realized what he had said. "I mean, you won't! You won't regret it! I promise!" Mendel then rushed back to the counter, and Trina stared.

That sure was eventful. She went back to work, forcing a small smile every time she looked to Mendel. Sure, she liked him, but not romantically. She was only hoping Marvin would get jealous. 

* * *

 

Work went on, with Mendel occasionally waving at Trina, and Trina smiling. Mendel bounced over to catch up to her as she went to walk out the doors. "Hey, hey..! So, what's your idea of a good date?" He asked.

"Ah, something simple. Like, say, a movie. Nothing fancy." She told him. 

"Oh!" Mendel grinned. "Drive in movie! There's that new one, y'know, that new movie that came out? I can pick you up tonight, yeah? So you can get ready and - and look pretty. Of course, you - you always look so pretty! Gosh, you're pretty..." Mendel rambled, tugging at his dark curls. "Right, so, I'll pick you up?"

Trina nodded, and they discussed it a bit more. 

* * *

Later that night, Trina gave Mendel a call. Wow, she was _really_ going through with this? She had no idea why.

Three quiet knocks were barely heard by Trina, but she glided to the door to find Mendel, wearing something _nice -_ an untucked, button up shirt and some jeans. Vaguely nice, at the very least. 

Mendel yanked out a flower, and shoved it into Trina's hands. "Isn't this from my garden..?" The girl questioned, looking over the yellow flower.

"I, well..." Mendel side eyed the garden, gnawing at his lip. "It's a secret..?" It came out as a question, but Trina just ignored it.

"Well, let's go then, yeah?" Mendel nodded in reply, and led Trina to his hand-me-down truck, and opened the door for her, helping her in.

The ride to the theater was fairly awkward. Mendel had tried to spark up a conversation multiple times, and Trina had only responded with a slow nod of the head, or an _'aaahhh.'_

They arrived, and Mendel paid like the gentleman he was, smiling to the lady at the window.

The two finally settled in, and Mendel had actually made a blanket pile in the back of his truck. Trina joined, since she was freezing, and Mendel leaned into her. "So, you finally agreed. I - wow... This is a dream come true." He once again rambled, and Trina softly smiled. 

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" She sighed, looking over to the nervous Mendel, who once more started rambling on and on about how he hope the date would go well. Then she did the unexpected. She pulled the man into a kiss. A  _long_ kiss.

Mendel pulled away and stared, eyes wide. "I - I thought I'd be the - the one to do... that." He stuttered out, and Trina just smiled and shook her head, pulling him close.

"I guess not."


	19. Chapter 19

Trina made her way over to the counter, side eyeing Marvin. Marvin hadn't been paying attention, though, he was still busy chatting up Whizzer.

She sighed, and smiled softly to Mendel, who's smile grew wide. Seeing Trina always made him so excited, like the big puppy he is. Trina kissed his cheek, and Mendel squealed. "I love you!" He exclaimed, and Trina said it back softly.

Their second date was last night, and it was splendid. Trina and Mendel just cuddled on the couch, after the man had screw up dinner. They snacked and watched a movie instead. Way better that whatever Mendel was going to cook, though.

Trina looked to Marvin, then back to Mendel, and sighed. He was nice, and Trina did really like him, but she couldn't let Marvin go. It was hard, since it was all so sudden. Mendel pulled Trina close, wrapping his arm around her waist, and he kissed all over her face, humming. "Now go back to work!" He told her, but he obviously didn't want her to. 

The girl nodded, kissed Mendel once more, and made her way off, a smile now growing on her face. 

The doors dinged, and Charlotte smiled as she walked in. Cordelia spotted her, and rushed out of the kitchen. The two hugged, and Charlotte went to sit. "Hey, girl."She chuckled at Cordelia, who was smiling like a fool.

"Hey, darlin'." It was subtle enough of a nickname to not raise any flags. Cordelia never waited on people other than Charlotte. She was the main cook, after all. "So, what's your order for today?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow, giggling softly. 

Charlotte hummed, thinking for a moment. "Something simple. A grilled cheese, perhaps." 

The girl nodded quickly, and rushed off to the kitchen, bouncing happily.

* * *

 

"C'mon, Char! Stay and dance!" Cordelia whined, going to plug the jukebox in. "It's empty, nobody can see us, baby!" She pouted. 

Charlotte sighed, and slowly nodded. "Fine, fine. It'll be your fault when I'm tired in the morning." She teased, making Cordelia huff.

"You're _always_ tired in the morning!" Cordelia argued, holding a hand out to Charlotte. The lady took Cordelia's hand, and chuckled softly.

"I guess you're right," She smiled. "Hey, why do you want to dance? We already know we're both terrible." Cordelia ignored her, as she bounced around, and sang. Charlotte chuckled, and gave in, dancing along, despite the two of them being terrible at it.

"And we have dinner to look forward too! Don't act like this is the only thing keeping you up!" Cordelia stuck her tongue out, before leaning forward to kiss her doctor. 

"You're right, you're right. But we should go, because dinner _is_ a thing we have to have." Cordelia sighed, knowing her girlfriend was right, and kissed her quickly before sliding over to unplug the jukebox. 

* * *

 

"Mm, the food tastes yummy." Charlotte hummed, as Cordelia sat across from her, finally able to eat her own food - since she was too busy making sure Charlotte got her food first.

They ate, making casual conversation about their day, and Charlotte started rambling about how she saved many people, and Cordelia sighed. "What's wrong, darling?" Charlotte asked.

"I just... I don't save lives, at the most, I save chicken fat!" The girl exclaimed. "I can't... I can't fucking deal with that..!" 

Charlotte sighed. "Cordelia, it's okay. Being a doctor is hard work, but so is being a cook, dear."

"It's not that, Charlotte! I'm not helpful in anyway, I'm practically useless!" Cordelia shouted, making Charlotte jump. 

Charlotte stared, and shook her head. "Dee, no... Listen, it's okay, you're not useless." She got up, and glided over, taking Cordelia in her arms. "Delia, listen," she kissed the girls forehead, and sighed. "You are not useless, you - well, you make my life great, loving you, you know?"

Cordelia snuggled her head under Charlotte's chin. "I just... I want to help people, like you." Charlotte sighed, stroking her hair. "I want to _help_. Food is just, it's not _helpful_."

"Hey, that's not true. So many people love your food. You give people a job, and - and you're happy doing it. You love it."

"I guess, but... Half the time, I don't pay my workers enough, and not many people come to the diner anymore." Cordelia sighed, and Charlotte kissed her cheek. 

"That's not exactly legal, but, it still makes you happy. Now, go pick a movie out, I'll clean the dishes." 

Cordelia went to argue, but she gave in and nodded, bouncing off to the living room. She sat on the floor and shuffled through the VHS tapes they had, humming softly.

Charlotte cleaned off the plates and table, and joined Cordelia on the couch. She had picked out a cheesy romcom, and pulled her girlfriend close. Charlotte kissed Cordelia's head and smiled. "This is the only movie you watch." 

"Because I looooove it!" 

Charlotte chuckled softly, and pulled their throw blanket over them. Mendel had knitted it for the two of them. It was purple, with a huge, pink heart in the middle. It was cozy. 

The two watched the movie, until Cordelia fell asleep. Charlotte carefully got up and turned the movie off, and gently picked up her girlfriend. She carried Cordelia off to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed. 

Charlotte snuggled up to Cordelia and smiled softly. "I love you.

Cordelia shifted around. "Love you too." She yawned.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning for homophobia! Just to let you all know beforehand!

Whizzer and Marvin started their daily, getting ready routine. Whizzer was staring at his dark bruises on his neck in the mirror, and Marvin joined him. "Hey, hot stuff." Marvin teased, and Whizzer chuckled softly.

Marvin traced the man's bruises for a minute and smiled. "Ready to leave?"

"Sadly." Whizzer told Marvin. "Don't feel like working today."

"Hey, at least your job is usually more fun than mine." Whizzer nodded in agreement. Hey, Marvin was right about something.

* * *

 

Whizzer sat next to Marvin in the booth, and Marvin once again began to trace the bruises on the man's neck. Whizzer enjoyed it, and didn't really care if anyone saw. 

Or he _didn't,_ until a man loudly cleared his throat, glaring at the two. "Hey, this is a family restaurant." He told the two. Whizzer looked over, and squinted.

"Okay, and?" Whizzer grumbled, already feeling anger rise in him.

The man, Christopher, scratched his face. "That's very inappropriate. I don't want my daughter seeing that."

"As I can tell, she's not here." Whizzer replied. "So why does it matter?"

Chris' frown grew, and Whizzer pushed himself out of the booth. "Whizzer-" Marvin started.

"No, Marvin, I am not tolerating this shit." He told the man, before twisting his head to look back to Christopher, who had gotten out of his seat. He was about the same height as Whizzer.

"What are you going to do about it, then?" Chris questioned, just staring. Whizzer bit his lip.

"Tell you to just leave," Whizzer told him. "Like a decent human."

The man snickered, and rolled his eyes. "Says the homo. Shouldn't even be seen as human, I say."

Whizzer was fed up, and let his anger get a hold of him. He went to throw a punch, and Marvin went to stop him, only to watch Whizzer get a fist to his face. 

Whizzer stumbled back on his skates and fell into the booth that he was sitting at with Marvin. His nose almost instantly began bleeding, and he froze up.

* * *

 

The big ordeal was eventually solved. 'Solved,' meaning Cordelia kicked the man out, and Whizzer had to be taken back home. He was panicking, and blood wouldn't stop dripping from his nose. 

"Hey, hey, baby, it's okay..." Marvin whispered, attempting to calm Whizzer, who was crying softly. It was the first time he had cried in front of Marvin. "Whizzy, it's... Just breath." He told him.

Whizzer wiped his face with his palm, and shook his head. "I don't... I can't... Marvin, I hate that - that we still have to deal with this shit! It's stupid! It's fucked up!" He sniffed, and dabbed his blood stained lip with the rag he was using. 

Marvin bit his lip, and hugged Whizzer. He didn't care about the blood, he just made sure to avoid hurting Whizzer's nose. "I know, I know, Whizzy. It's so terrible. It is. I'm sorry."

Whizzer wrapped his arms around the man. "And I've had to deal with it for... All my life, Marvin. That's not the worse of it. I just... I don't want any of this."

Marvin rubbed circles in Whizzer's back, and sighed softly. "I know. I'm so sorry, Whizzer."

"And - and gay men and women, all have to deal with this, and I - I just want us all to be fucking happy, and not... dying! Getting _killed_!"

Marvin began to cry softly with Whizzer. He was right. They were both terrified.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in such a Trindel mood atm s o you're getting a Trindel chapter. Fight me.

Cordelia had decided to give her workers the day off - even if she didn't want to. She needed to, for a monthly inspection of the diner, and since. 

So, of course, Mendel took it as a chance to call Trina. He twirled the phone cord around his finger and hummed happily as he waited.

"Hello?" Trina finally called back from the other end of the line. She sounded tired, as if she just woke up - which she had, since she slept in. 

"Hey! Trinny!" Mendel chirped excitedly. "How are you?"

The girl smiled softly. "Tired. This is the first time I've slept in since I got this job." Mendel giggled softly, and Trina's smile grew. "So, what are you up to?'

Mendel hummed. "Seein' what you're up to." He chuckled quietly. "Wondering if you'd wanna, well -" He paused for a moment, and wiped his sweaty hand on his bed sheet. Why was he nervous around his own girlfriend. "Well, if you'd like to go on a date?" 

"Of course!" Trina replied. "What do you have in mind?"

The man ran a hand through his curls, tugging at them. He hadn't even planned _out_ a date. "I - uh, it's a surprise!" He lied, and nodded to himself. Convincing enough. "It's a surprise for the most lovely girl, ever."

Trina giggled softly. "Right, right. I'll get ready, and see you later?"

"Yes of course!" 

The two said their goodbyes, and Mendel quickly started pacing back and forth, occasionally wiping his palms on his pants and muttering under his breath. Eventually he pieced together a small date - a small walk in the park, and some gardening together. Mendel _did_ love gardening, and he hoped Trina would sure love it as well. At the very least, he could make her dinner and they could watch a movie.

He nodded and decided to shower. He hadn't in awhile, and wanted to look his best for Trina. He dressed himself - a sweater and baggy pants. 

* * *

 

Mendel drummed the steering wheel as he drove to Trina's house, singing quietly to himself. He parked outside, and realized Trina was already waiting outside. 

The man's eyes widened, and he grinned wide. He hopped out of the car and Trina trotted over. "You're so beautiful!" He exclaimed, hugging her close and kissing her forehead. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around the man. 

He led Trina to the other side of the car, and held the door open for her. "Aw, such a gentleman." Her smiled grew even wider, and Mendel closed the door after she sat.

The two were off on their way, and Mendel sang quietly under his breath, which helped rid of his nervousness, just a tad. "So, what's the surprise?" Trina hummed.

"Huh? I, well, you'll see." He forced a laugh, as he pulled into the parking lot of the park.

Trina got out and met Mendel in front of the car. "A park, huh?" 

He bit his lip, and looked to the ground. "I - yeah." He muttered.

Trina took his hand and smiled wide. "That's lovely! I'd love to walk down the path, it's beautiful out here."

Mendel perked up. It sure wasn't the answer he was expecting, but he was so glad she didn't laugh at him, or anything worse. He squeezed her hand and nodded. "It - it has such pretty trails here!" He smiled, and Trina nodded for him to lead the lay.

He did so, happily tugging her along and excitedly bounced with every step. Trina had to keep up, giggling softly at how happy Mendel was.

They reached the end before they had to turn back and Mendel kissed Trina. Eventually, Mendel pulled away and kept their foreheads connected. He was such a sap. "You know I love you so much." Trina nodded and whispered back an, 'I love you too,' before they took each others hands once again and made their way down the path.

* * *

"So, do you know how garden?" Mendel questioned, as he handed Trina pair of gloves.

She took them and slowly nodded. "I mean, a tad. Not much." Trina put them on, and Mendel took her gloved hand in his own, dragging her off, outside to his tiny garden. It was mostly tomatoes. A ton of them. She smiled a bit as Mendel got excited all about his garden.

The two stood next to each other, and Mendel took his time explaining it all to Trina, step by step, occasionally stopping to kiss her cheek every once in awhile.

* * *

After their small garden catastrophe, Mendel whipped up some simple pasta, and joined Trina on the couch with two plates. "Aw, thank you. You're too sweet." The girl told him, quickly kissing him.

"Says you."

Trina jokingly rolled her eyes and giggled softly, before they cuddled up, turning on a cheesy movie and eating.

_Such saps._


	22. Chapter 22

_Beep! Beep!_

Another painstakingly loud alarm, blasting in their ears. Whizzer shoved Marvin's shoulder, attempting to wake him up, since Marvin usually slept through the alarm. "Get up. You have work."

Marvin groaned softly, and sat up. "Right, right. What about you? Aren't you getting up?" He nudged the sleeping man.

"No work." Whizzer replied, yanking the blanket over his head after Marvin rolled off the mattress. He curled up in a ball, which was hard for being so tall, yet he managed. 

Marvin quickly got ready, and kissed a sleepy Whizzer goodbye, before rushing out the door.

* * *

 

Whizzer knew Marvin was going to have a long day at work, so he decided to go out shopping for groceries. Sure, he hated the chore, but Marvin sure did need a ton of things around the house. 

So, he spent the day shopping, and then cooking to the sound of static filled music. Whizzer swayed back and forth as he cooked, you guessed it, linguine. 

"Hey, Whizz, I'm home." Marvin yawned, tossing his jacket on the couch. Whizzer glanced over his shoulder, glaring at the jacket, but sighed. "Oh, food? You didn't have to cook."

Whizzer smiled softly, and pulled out a chair for Marvin, gesturing for him to sit. "Your favorite. Paired with a nice wine. All bought with your money, of course."

The man laughed softly, and sat at the table, and Whizzer did as well, since everything was already ready. Whizzer smiled, and they both dug in.

"Hey, tonight, we're keeping it easy on the wine." Whizzer chuckled.

Marvin nodded, shoving his mouth full of food. "I agree, I agree." He attempted to say, words muffled from the food. Whizzer rolled his eyes and sipped at his wine. 

"I love you, even if you _are_ a fucking mess."

He grinned, and wiped his face on his napkin. "I love you too, Whizzer."

* * *

 

"I'm on it, darling." Whizzer grinned at his customer, before skating off to visit Marvin, who was obviously angry. "Hey, babe."

Marvin furrowed his brows. "You're flirting with another man, right in front of me?" He grumbled. "Right after we had a nice little date last night" 

Whizzer put a hand on his hip. "Gay guys tip better, once they figure out you're gay."  He defended.  "Then they expect you to suck their dick afterward, but it never happens. Just let me get some cash, Marv."

The man glared at Whizzer. "Oh, really? So did you just flirt with me for the bigger tip?" He asked. "Lead me on, just for cash?" 

Whizzer frowned. "Marvin, no, of course not." He ran a hand through his messy hair. "Your tip was always big, anyway." The boy muttered under his breath.

"Hah, okay! Wow, that's just ridiculous! You promise to a committed relationship, but pull shit like _that!_ " Marvin was making a big scene, and Whizzer just glared.

People were staring to stare, but all advert their gaze when Marvin looked up to them. "Marvin, it's not like that. It's simply an easy way to get more money-" But Marvin wasn't listening. 

He pushed himself up, and slapped a five dollar bill on the table. "There's your tip. You get the rest at the doorstep of my house."

"I-" Whizzer started to say.

"In the form of a suitcase. You aren't living with me anyone. I'm not going to put up with this shit. This had better come to a _stop,_ Whizzer!" 

Marvin started to storm off, and Whizzer called his name, before giving up and skating back to the kitchen. He was a mix of emotions, and Cordelia quickly rushed over to comfort the man.

Whizzer just shrugged her off. "Dee, I'm fine. It was bound to happen." 

* * *

Whizzer had skated back to Marvin's house, going to pick up all his things. His suitcase was there on the porch, packed up and ready for him to take. He hesitated, as he brought his hand up to knock at the door, but eventually, he did. 

Marvin opened up, and glared. "Your stuff is all there. What do you need?" His eyebrows furrowed, as he looked over Whizzer. 

"I've done so much for you. I make the dinner for you, I assume _all_ roles of the house, actually! What do you do? Work, eat, and sleep! Well guess what, I work too. I - I clean after you, and cook and - I just, it's ridiculous what all I do for you!"

Marvin picked up Whizzer's suitcase and shoved it in his arms. "Leave." 

"You just know I'm right. You're afraid of being seen as too 'feminine,' just because you're _gay,_ isn't that right?" Whizzer once again sat his suitcase down.

The man frown, and pushed Whizzer back, making him stumble on his skate. "I said _leave,_ Whizzer! Go, take your suitcase, and leave! Go fuck some dude to get a bed tonight! I don't _give_ a shit!" Whizzer went to speak up once more, and Marvin slapped him across the face.

_Whack!_

Whizzer stared for a minute, as did Marvin. His hand floated there, and Marvin shook his head. "I'm... Whizzer, I'm sorry."

He shook his head, and picked up his suitcase, then turned on his heel. Marvin just watched as Whizzer left as fast as he could.

There was always Cordelia's place.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Cordelia pulled away from her girlfriend, mid kiss, to respond to the faint knocking at her door. She frowned once she got up, and opened up. "Hm?"

It was Whizzer, standing there with his large suitcase in his arms, and a dark red mark on his cheek. "Hey, Dee." He whispered. 

The girl gasped. She knew Whizzer and Marvin had gotten into an argument, but she didn't expect it to go that far. She had hoped it would be figured out at Marvin's place. "Come in, come on. I'm so sorry."

Whizzer shook his head, as he stumbled inside. "Don't be sorry. It's my own damn fault. Don't apologize." He sat his suitcase down, and slipped his skates off. He went to fish out his shoes from his suitcase, but Cordelia stopped him. 

"Make yourself at home. Don't worry about it, okay? I - do you want... Anything to drink?" She questioned, as Whizzer stood and straightened himself out.

He looked her over, and raised an eyebrow. "Hard liquor would be preferred."

"I don't think that's a great idea-"

"And if not that, anything else that could get me wasted. Or tea, at the very least."

Delia nodded slowly. "I'll start working on that tea, then."

The man sighed softly, and put his head in his hands. "And can I take a bath? I need one to relax me. I fucked up, bad."

"No! Don't blame yourself. _Marvin_ is at fault, okay? _He_ is." Cordelia glared at Whizzer, in a caring friend way. "Not you." Whizzer groaned, and ran a hand through his stray hair, and just shook his head. 

"I mean, both of us are at fault, then." Whizzer grumbled. Cordelia sighed, and nodded, before bouncing off to start on the tea. The man shuffled off to the bathroom, and started the bath. He had stayed here so many times before that he already knew it well.

"Tea!" Cordelia called, knocking on the bathroom door. "I have your tea, Whizzy." 

He opened the door, and smiled, taking the glass from her. "Thank you." Whizzer kissed her cheek. Cordelia was such a lovely friend. The girl nodded, and returned a kiss on the man's cheek.

Whizzer flinched. It was the side Marvin had slapped him on, and it still stung, that long after. "I'm sorry..!" Cordelia squeaked, and he shook his head, showing her it was fine. "Okay, okay. Just bathe. Love you, Whizzy. We'll fix you a spot to sleep on the floor, okay? Better than last time you were here."

He sniffled, and nodded his head. "You are so wonderful, I love you Delia. You and Charlotte are the greatest friends, and I'm sorry for weighing all my problems on you." Cordelia told him that it wasn't a problem and Whizzer nodded, before closing the door and hopping in the bath.

He drank his tea, and tried to calm himself as he bathed, but he couldn't help and blame himself for it all.

Why had he done what he did?

 

* * *

 

Marvin was angry at himself. Of course he was. The instant after he hit Whizzer, that's when he realized just how much he fucked up. It was terrible. _He_ was terrible. 

He continued to keep a debate with himself, on if he should go back to the diner tomorrow to apologize, or just avoid it at all cost. Drowning himself in a bottle of wine, he decided, fuck it, he wasn't going to show his face at the diner anymore. He _did_ need to open his food pallet, anyways.

But still, he couldn't help but hate himself after what he did. 


	24. Chapter 24

**_Since we last spoke, two years are waning._ **

* * *

Two years had past, since that day that Marvin had forced Whizzer to leave. 

Marvin severely regretted it, even still. He couldn't stop thinking about Whizzer, throughout those two years, and avoided even going near the diner. He happened to be near it that day, and found himself parking in the lot. 

The man sat at the wheel, squinting in through the door, trying his best to see inside. The sun made that difficult. Maybe Whizzer didn't work there anymore, he thought, maybe Whizzer got another job. He sure hoped so, because without another thought, he had hopped out of his car and jogged inside.

_Ding!_ The door rang, as he shoved it open.

"Hello, welcome to Corde-" Whizzer went to turn his head to greet whoever had walked in, as he made his way to bring his customer his order. 

**_CRASH!_ **

The tray in Whizzer's hands fell to the floor, and he shook his head, staring directly at Marvin. The other man stared back, biting hard at his lip. 

Cordelia peaked her head out to see what had happened, and everyone else in the diner glanced over at well. The tension showed. Whizzer quickly rushed off, pulling himself into the bathroom and locking it before Marvin could say a word to him. Cordelia squinted, and mouthed, 'Marvin?" to herself.

The girl rushed out, and went to tug on the bathroom door, hoping that Whizzer left it unlocked, but he didn't. It was locked, and Marvin stared at her, all eyes still on him. He shook his head, and sat. Even if he was unwanted, he decided to stay. 

"Whizzy, hey? Open up..." Cordelia whispered. "Please?"

No answer, and she had orders to get to.

Trina made her way to Marvin, and squinted. "Marvin..? After everything you did?" She muttered, biting her lip. He sighed, and peaked over his shoulder to see that Mendel was now cleaning the mess Whizzer had made. 

"I guess so." He huffed. 

Trina sighed, and pulled out her notepad. "So, what do you want, then?" The man ordered, and Trina walked off. Marvin stared down the bathroom door, hoping Whizzer would come out, but it didn't happen for the longest time.

His food took awhile, since now, it was a one man waitress show, and Trina was rushing all over. Marvin thanked her, though, and quietly ate, staring down to the table. 

Right before Marvin had gotten up to leave, a tall glass was placed onto the table. "Did you order a strawberry milkshake..?" Whizzer's raspy voice whispered. It was obvious he was crying not too long before. Marvin stared up at him, and shrunk back, scared he'd hurt Whizzer again. "Because if not, it's on the house." He told him.

Marvin was confused as to why Whizzer was talking to him, after all he did to him. "I can't take this." Whizzer finally took a full look at Marvin, and it was obvious Marvin couldn't stare at Whizzer too long. 

Whizzer looked him up and down, and took notice that Marvin once again reverted to wearing his rundown red hoodie, instead of the nice clothes Whizzer got him to buy. "Just take it, okay?"

"Whizzer, I fucked up, I - I realize that." Marvin muttered, and the other man quickly shook his head. 

"No, you didn't, I did." He argued, running a hand through his stray hair, and sniffled quietly. 

Marvin furrowed his eyebrows, just staring at the milkshake. "Fine, we both did. And I know you probably won't forgive me. I don't blame you, Whizzer, I don't." Whizzer sighed and shook his head. "Just listen, I came to say sorry, is all. I'll leave." He started to stand. 

"No. Stay." 

Marvin looked up, and gnawed at his lip. He almost felt his heart stop as he caught a glimpse of Whizzer's small smile - even if it seemed forced.

"Please?" Marvin stared for a bit longer than he should have. "Because I have to admit, I... My life hasn't been too interesting without you." Whizzer muttered. He was angry at himself for forgiving Marvin so easily, but he did. 

"Even after all I did, you still want to be my friend?"

"Or more." Whizzer muttered, sitting down. He stared at the table. Marvin was just shocked. He didn't want to end up exactly how they were once before.

"I guess we can see"

* * *

 

"God dammit, Mendel," Trina spat, getting a strange look from Mendel, who was leaning against the counter. "It's been less than a week since he showed up, and Marvin is back with Whizzer. Just, how?" Mendel shrugged, and glanced to where Trina had been glaring. Marvin and Whizzer sat, having a nice conversation over a milkshake. 

"Drop it, sweetheart. Why does it bother you?" Mendel questioned, only getting a glare from Trina. "Don't you know I love you?"

"I love you too, Mendel, but... It's just, what Whizzer went through, I don't want him to go through that again, with that _asshole._ " 

Mendel nodded and sighed. "I know.

 


	25. Chapter 25

"Whizzer," Trina started, as Whizzer turned his head to look at her, ignoring the table he had been cleaning. "So I heard you and Marvin are back together?" She acted as if she had just found out.

The man nodded, hair bouncing along with his bopping head. 

"Why?" She interrogated. "After what he did to you?" 

Whizzer frowned, and toss his rag onto the damp table, then turned on his heels to face her. "It's none of your business, Trina. It happened to me, not to you." He grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest. "So don't let it irritate you much. I forgave him. Now let me finish up so we can both leave."

"Whizzer, he hurt both of us. You shouldn't just go back to him after a day!" Trina exclaimed, making Whizzer shake his head. He didn't want to let Trina dictate him - even if he also knew it was a bad idea. 

The door rang. "We're closed-" Trina began to say, before turning to see Marvin.

"Trina." He nodded as a 'hello,' and the girl huffed, making her way off to the kitchen. Marvin glanced to Whizzer and gave him a quizzical look. 

Whizzer glanced over to make sure the girl wasn't listening. "Just upset that we're together, is all."

"I don't blame her. I hurt you, and hurt her. I don't know why you even forgave me." Marvin sighed softly.

Whizzer shook his head, shushing him. He went to sit down in the booth to remove his skates. "Can you bring me my shoes, darling?" Whizzer questioned, pointing toward them. Marvin nodded and smiled softly, going to grab them. He brought them back, and Whizzer slipped them on.

"Are you hungry, dear?" Marvin asked - he had been attempting to cook recently, and despite not enjoying the food, Whizzer sure loved the show Marvin put on; burning all his food and loudly screaming over it all. Whizzer shook his head. "Are you sure? You haven't eaten much these past few days." He muttered, furrowing his brows. He was a tad concerned. 

The other man shrugged his shoulders, and sighed, taking the arm Marvin held out for him. He stood, with Marvin's help. "It happens, Marvin, I'm alright, just not much of an appetite."

Marvin looked over Whizzer's face and sighed, nodding. "Okay, I guess that's fine. Just try to eat..? For me?"

Whizzer smiled softly and nodded. "I will." He then looked over his shoulder, peaking toward the kitchen, where Trina was. "Hey, Trinny, could you lock up for me?" He questioned. "The keys are on the table."

Trina peaked out the kitchen and sighed. "Sure, I guess."

Whizzer smiled and thanked her. "Be safe!" 

"Yeah, you too." She replied. 

* * *

 

Whizzer watched Marvin make a simple grilled cheese for Whizzer, since the boy didn't trust him with anything bigger with that. "Good job, Marv." He teased, as the man started screaming, smoke coming from the pan. "That was my favorite pan to use, too. It better not be ruined." Whizzer huffed, crossing his legs. 

He tossed the sandwich onto the plate, and sighed. "Hey, it's still okay, just a bit burnt." 

Whizzer sighed. "Okay, well, you can have it." He told him, going to stand. "I'm going to go sit on the couch, join me when you're finished eating, okay?"

Marvin bit his lip. "Are you sure..?" 

He nodded and shuffled off before Marvin could protest. He sighed softly and started to eat his burnt grilled cheese. After awhile, he joined Whizzer, who was curled up with a blanket on the couch. "Hey, darling." Marvin hummed, sitting next to him. Whizzer smiled, and offered part of his blanket. Marvin happily accepted, and cuddled up to him.

"Was your burnt cheese good?" Whizzer chuckled softly, and Marvin nodded.

"Tasty. Are you sure you don't want anything?" He said, resting his cheek on the man's shoulder.

Whizzer shook his head, and sighed. "I'm okay. No worrying about me, Marvie." 

"Okay, okay. But I'll still always worry about you." Whizzer chuckled a bit and kissed the man softly. "You're so wonderful." 

"As are you." Whizzer hummed, and smiled.

* * *

 

Whizzer shuffled around the diner, a few days later. 

"Hey, kid, you forget how to skate?" A man teased, and Whizzer bit his lip, going to pour his coffee. "'Ya hear be, doll?" 

Whizzer propped himself up against the counter and shook his head. "No, just not feeling too well, not well enough to skate anyway."  He muttered, and the man rolled his eyes.

"Well, hope 'ya feel better soon, pretty boy." Whizzer nodded slowly and backed away. He was a tad uncomfortable. The man just watched him, as he scrambled off to the kitchen. 

Whizzer peaked out the kitchen door once the door rang. Marvin walked in, and Whizzer smiled. He made his way over, and Marvin watched him, furrowing his eyebrows. "Whizzy, you okay?" He asked, noticing Whizzer was slugging around on foot and not skating. 

Whizzer nodded a bit, and pulled out his pen. He had hid most this from Marvin. "So, the usual?" 

The man nodded, a soft smile growing on his earlier concerned face, and Whizzer returned it. 

"Coming right up." Whizzer scribbled down on the pad and made his way to the kitchen. A while after it was finished, Whizzer took the plate and made his way toward Marvin. 

He smiled at Marvin, but it was small and weak, and Whizzer's face looked increasingly pale. Whizzer reached out, ready to set the plate down, before dropping to the ground.

**_Clash!_ **

Whizzer stumbled to his knees, where tea pooled all around him and Marvin jumped up out of his booth. He didn't care if he got his pants wet - he needed to make sure Whizzer was alright. The man stared into Whizzer's eyes, and people watched, all worried. Most were regulars, so they knew that was not normal for Whizzer at all.

The boy panted, taking Marvin's freehand in his own and let out a shaky breath. "I'm - I'm sorry..." 

Marvin quickly shook his head. "Whizzer, are you okay?"

"I ruined your order, I'm sorry." He repeated.

"Whizzer, I don't care about the food, I care about _you._ " He stated.

"Marvin... I'm sorry." Whizzer muttered once more. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3 literally deleted this chapter two times I'm so sorry

Cordelia had only seen Whizzer after he collapsed, but she instantly began to panic. She yanked the phone off the wall, and dialed the hospital, crossing her fingers, hoping for a quick answer. Anyone who knew Whizzer, knew he just wasn't clumsy at all.

A crowd gathered around the two on the floor, trying to help in any way they could. "Back off!" Marvin shouted, repeating it every few seconds, as he helped Whizzer up. He hugged the man close to his side, and shuffled over to Marvin's regular booth, sitting Whizzer down. Marvin then sat as well, and pulled Whizzer close, still hissing at the crowd to leave.

Most of them decided to leave, since Marvin seemed to have it under control, holding the dazed Whizzer close to him.

"Cordelia-" He shouted, glancing to the kitchen.

Cordelia peaked out the door, phone still to her ear as she tapped her foot. "I got it, Marvin." She called back, watching the two with concern.

Marvin shook his head and turned his attention to Whizzer, who leaned into Marvin. "Hey, Whizzer..." The boy was staring down to his pants, and Marvin ran his fingers through his hair, trying to keep him awake since Whizzer looked as if he was about to pass out then and there. "Whizzer, are you alright?"

"I just tripped, Marvin." He murmured, shaking his head. Whizzer was very pale at that moment.

Marvin shook his head. "That wasn't a trip. Whizzer, just - stay awake." He didn't know what to say at times like these.

"I really liked these pants." He rambled, staring at his tea soaked pants. "Now they're wet and sticky."

"Whizzer-" Marvin sighed. At least he was conscious enough to worry about his clothes. Whizzer looked over to Marvin and smiled softly. Marvin hugged him close, as Cordelia rushed over.

"Charlotte answered. God, I'm glad it was her. She said someone will be here soon." Cordelia muttered, eyes darting over to Whizzer, who was hugging tightly to Marvin. "Is he okay? Charlotte said it's something that's been happening a lot for the past... While." 

Marvin shook his head. "I knew he was sick, do you think it's just the flu? It... it could be, right? It's just the flu..?"

Cordelia bit her lip. "I only hope."

* * *

A while later, Charlotte rushed into the building, with a few other paramedics. "Someone help him to the ambulance." She said, glancing to Marvin and Whizzer.

A man nodded, and got Marvin to move, before helping Whizzer stumble off to the ambulance. Marvin shuffled close to Cordelia, the two watching Whizzer get dragged off. "Charlotte, thank God you're here. Is he okay?"

Charlotte was quiet, watching to make sure Whizzer got safely in the back.

"Charlotte?" Cordelia repeated.

The lady turned to face her girlfriend. "If it's what I think it is, we might have caught it early on. We can only hope we have the right medications to help it." **((A/N: My AU is a little further in time, so the whole AIDs crisis is well known, and such.))** Marvin chewed at the inside of his cheek, violently tugging at the curls of his hair.  "And I'd say you should give it time to visit. Give it a night, okay, Marvin?"

He just nodded.

Charlotte took the empty diner as a chance to kiss her girlfriend. "I have to go. I'll see you two. Just... Don't worry, Marvin." She looked at him with soft eyes - which seemed to be more with pity than anything - then turned on her heel to leave.

* * *

"Whizzer?" The man knocked at the door, squinting into the dark room. Against Charlotte's advice, he decided to beg the doctor to let him visit. She had to give in. A small, tired groan could be heard. It was definitely Whizzer. "Can I... Come in?" Another quiet groan, which meant a 'yes.' Marvin shuffled inside, and turned on the lamp by the bed.

Whizzer closed his eyes tight - the sudden light hurt his eyes. The man sat up, wrapping his thin blanket around his shoulders. "What are you doing here?" He yawned.

"Doctors told me you should be sleeping," Marvin pulled a chair next to the bed, and Whizzer protested, begging Marvin to get in bed. "But you're the great, stubborn Whizzer Brown, of course you aren't asleep." He forced out a chuckle, sitting in the chair.

Whizzer pouted. "You should go home, Marv. It's late. You aren't allowed to stay over night." He shivered, hugging the blanket even closer. It didn't do much. It was so thin - almost a sheet.  

He sighed, and shook his head, admiring Whizzer, and how thin he had gotten. Marvin pushed himself out of the chair, and sat on the edge of Whizzer's bed. "Go to sleep, Whizzer. You need it, you know." Whizzer let out a weak laugh, pushing himself up more, and going to wrap his arms around Marvin's waist, pressing his cheek against the man's back.

"Don't be worried about me. Just go home, take a bottle of your wine and watching some Saturday Night Live." Whizzer said softly, chuckling softly.

"It's not even a Saturday, Whizzer." He sighed in response. 

Whizzer shrugged. "It is in my heart. I got a free day off work."

"Whizzer, do you think this is a _joke?_ You're _sick!_ You can't just say stuff like that..." Marvin sniffled. "It's not funny."

The boy sighed. "Better to laugh than to cry, I personally think." 

Marvin shook his head. "It's - Whizzer, you're one of the only people I have! I can't... Lose you! That's not fucking funny!" He exclaimed, making Whizzer jump. He used his palm to wipe his tears. "Sorry... I'm just... It's not."

Whizzer shook his head. "Marvin, I'm sorry... I'm just as scared. We're both scared. Come on, just... Can you stay here tonight?" Whizzer asked, in a soft voice. 

"Of course." 

Marvin laid down, and so did Whizzer, pulling Marvin's back against his chest. He pressed his cheek again the man's shoulder and sighed softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Whizzer."

* * *

The two boys were fast asleep, as Charlotte and Cordelia peaked inside their room. "Are they sleeping?" Cordelia piped up.

Charlotte shushed her. 

"Should we still make him leave?"

Once again, she got shushed. "We should let them sleep. They both need each other, Delia."

The girl nodded in agreement. 

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

"Good morning." Whizzer groaned to Charlotte, who had been working around the room. 

"Did I wake you?" The lady questioned, frowning a bit at herself. "Sorry, Whizzer. Did you sleep well?"

Whizzer rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, and shrugged. "The best I can with that shit beeping in my ear." He sighed and slumped back into his bed after stretching his arms. "And this bed really hurts. I've been stuck in it for a week now, when will you let me out to the garden or something?"

Charlotte sighed, and nodded. "I'll figure something out, but for now, you can't really... Leave the room." She told him. "I'm really sorry."

He groaned, and tugged at his hair, which was already greasy and gross. "Right."

"I promise - hey, don't stress. Get some rest. I'll be back later, alright?" Whizzer slowly nodded, and Charlotte smiled.

* * *

"Whizzer," Marvin yanked at his hair. "I just need to tell you something." The two had been cuddling for awhile, watching some cheesy movie. The other man glanced over, squinting. He was now getting worried.

"Yes?" Whizzer squeezed Marvin's elbow, eyebrows furrowing as he stared with big, brown eyes. 

Marvin shook his head. "Trina is... carrying a baby."

"Is that it?"

The man gnawed at his bottom lip. "With my kid - but it's not like that! I donated... Sperm, because... Mendel couldn't-"

Whizzer sighed in relief. He thought it was something worse. "I thought I was going to choke your ass. I was about to say, you're _queer_ , Marvin!" He laughed, elbowing him. "You should have fucking told me. That's weird. But... Wow." Marvin nodded, and chuckled. "But why didn't you ask before giving up your sperm? That's all mine."

He rolled his eyes, and laughed. "Right, right. So... That's fine? It's not like a screwed her."

The two were laughing, forgetting they were even in the hospital. That's when Whizzer had to stop, gripping his stomach and shaking his head. "Marvin..." He choked out. "Trash can." Marvin yanked it onto the bed, wide eyes staring at Whizzer with worry. 

Whizzer hugged the plastic trash can close, and vomited, followed by a long coughing fit. Marvin yanked his boyfriend close, and stroked his hair. "Whizzer... Hey, hey... Are you alright?" He knew that no, he wasn't - he wouldn't be in the hospital if he was alright. "Whizzer?"

He coughed once again, and shook his head, wiping his mouth. "I'm fine." Whizzer muttered, leaning into Marvin and closing his eyes.

"Do you want some water? Here-"

"No, Marvin, I'm fine." Whizzer grumbled. "I don't need water."

"You've haven't drank any all day. You need at least a sip." Marvin insisted. 

The boy shook his head, just cuddling up to Marvin with a yawn. "You should take me out to the garden." He told him.

"Whizzer, Char said you can't leave bed. I don't want to go against her. Just get the rest you need." 

"Yeah, the rest I've been getting for what? Two weeks now? I've been lying in bed for the longest fucking time, Marvin. At the very least, I want to take a God dammed shower." Whizzer complained, tugging at his greasy hair. "And they won't even do that! Some man has to give me a sponge bath! Like-"

Marvin shook his head, rubbing this thumb over Whizzer's hand - it was the only way he knew how to relax him. "I'll see what I can do. Want me to find Charlotte?"

"Yes please." The tired man responded, shoving his face into Marvin's neck. Marvin nodded, and pulled away, placing a quick kiss on Whizzer's forehead, before crawling out of bed. Whizzer whined a bit, yanking the thin blanket around his shoulders. 

"I'll be right back, Whizzer." He told him, shuffling off out the door.

Whizzer took this time to take a sip of water, but quickly threw up afterward, another coughing fit as well.

* * *

"Good news-" Marvin came back, linking an arm with Charlotte. He had a small smile across his face.

Whizzer looked up with half lidded eyes, and wiped his mouth. He smiled weakly, looking hopeful.

"Outside, let's go." Charlotte grinned, making her way to Whizzer. 

After a long while of helping Whizzer, and the man's protests, they finally got him into a wheelchair. Whizzer personally didn't want to be in one, but both Charlotte and Marvin convinced him - knowing he sure wasn't strong enough to walk all the way down to the garden, even with help. Once they got out, Charlotte nodded to Marvin. "You gonna watch him?" She had a big grin, which hadn't left her face since her and Marvin walked back into the room.  Marvin nodded his head, sharing a knowing smile. She nodded, and made her way off. "I trust you two."

"Mhm, you should." Marvin replied.

Whizzer took a deep breath, holding his arms close to his chest. Even sitting under the sun, he was cold. Marvin rubbed his palms on his pants, looking around nervously. Whizzer sat quietly, plucking a rose off a bush, and began to toss petals on the ground. 

Marvin knew he wasn't paying attention, but he got on the ground, on one knee. "Marvin, what are you doing? It's dirty." Whizzer grumbled. 

"Well, I-" He heard his heart pounding in his ear, sweat collecting on his hands, as he pulled out a box. 

"Marvin-"

"Listen, I know we can't... Make it official, and- well, and you're sick... But-"

Whizzer shook his head, eyes wide and filling with tears. Marvin opened the box. The ring was expensive looking - the man had scavenged all the money he could for it. Even if the two would never officially get married, he wanted it to be as nice as possible. Before Marvin could even ask, Whizzer was stumbling out of his wheelchair, to bend down and yank Marvin into a wide hug. He kissed him quickly, tears spewing from his eyes.

"Of - of fucking course."   

 


	28. Chapter 28

Cordelia and Marvin huddled together in the small living room, staring down to a small notebook on the table.

Marvin wanted to be at the hospital, but Charlotte and Cordelia convinced him otherwise, with reminders of the wedding. They _had_ to plan. 

It upset Marvin that he and Whizzer couldn't have a large wedding, but of course, that wouldn't happen. But Cordelia was determined to make it work, and Charlotte was going to help as well. She was trying her hardest to work something out with the doctors. A lie to get the garden alone for a day for the wedding. 

Marvin sighed, tugging at his hair. He was so anxious about it all - Whizzer not seeming to be getting any better, and an unofficial, gay wedding? It wasn't too hard to find yourself worked up over it. Cordelia leaned into him and sighed. "Marv, hey, hey, it's okay." She told him. 

Marvin didn't seem to believe her, but nodded. "Okay, alright. I - we got this... It'll be great. We'll get it done and Whizzer and I will... We'll be..." He wiped his eyes, sniffling. "Married." 

Cordelia smiled wide and tugged the man to her side. "Yes! You will, Marv!" She cheered, rubbing small circles on his shoulder. "Married. Even if it's not off-"

"Shut up... I... Don't want to think about how it's 'unofficial,'" he sniffled. "It's happening. Don't belittle it, Delia."

"I'm not-" She didn't argue, and instead nodded. "Of course Marvin." Cordelia replied with a small sigh. "I just hope Charlotte gets it all sorted out." ho

The man nodded his head, reading over everything they had planned out. It sure would take some convincing and an elaborate lie to get the doctors to agree to let the group use the garden. 

* * *

Charlotte came home late that night. Cordelia was already snuggled into bed, fast asleep when her doctor got home. She had told herself she'd stay up until Charlotte got there, but Cordelia had drifted to bed.

Charlotte smiled softly, and started to change, after she had placed a small sheet of paper on the bedside table. She got approval for the garden. She was excited to share with the two.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Marvin gripped to Whizzer, who was fast asleep. Marvin didn't want to move even an inch, in fear Whizzer would magically be whisked away forever. Whizzer whined, twisting around a tad. He burrowed his face into the crook of Marvin's neck, and sighed in his sleep. 

Marvin sniffled, holding back his tears. He tried his hardest, as least, but eventually, they silently spilled, and soon enough, Marvin was choking on tears. 

That caused Whizzer to wake up. "Marv..?" He whispered, just barely awake. Marvin stiffed his tears, and Whizzer reached out a cold hand, placing it on the man's cheek. "Marvin..?" He muttered, kissing his forehead. "I'm right here." He was use to this, and always went to mumbling half-asleep comfort. "It's okay. I'm here."

"Whizzer-" He choked out, wiping his eyes and squeezing the frail man tight. "I'm... fine." He replied. "I'm happy, Whizzer. I'm so... happy, I'm just... Scared." Whizzer opened an eye, and looked at Marvin. He almost felt guilty. 

"I'm sorry." Whizzer whispered. Marvin was confused, shaking his head. "No, I'm... I'm sorry, Marvin, I'm sick. I-" 

"Shut your mouth, okay? Don't be sorry." Marvin told him. Whizzer did this constantly, and it frustrated Marvin. It wasn't Whizzer's fault at all, and yet all he did was apologize. "Shut up, okay?" He grumbled, upset and scared and unable to hold back his irritation at this point. Personally, he blamed himself. He was taking his anger out on Whizzer. "Go to sleep. I'm fine. Just stop worrying."

Whizzer bit hard on his lip, pulling back a tad from the man. "I- Okay..." He said. 

Marvin huffed, pushing himself up, so that his back leaned against the headboard. "Good." He muttered. 

"Sorry-"

"Don't. Stop." Marvin replied instantly. "Go to sleep."

Whizzer shut his mouth, and twisted so that his back was facing Marvin. He didn't understand why Marvin was getting mad at _him._

After a while, Whizzer forced himself back to sleep, and Marvin was left there with a large twang of guilt. He couldn't sleep much after that, until his head tilted to the side and he snored loudly.

* * *

Whizzer was still fast asleep when Charlotte made her morning visit, while Marvin sat staring at the television. Charlotte had the biggest grin, as she presented the paper. "Guess what!" 

Marvin rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand, looking over with blurred vision. "Huh?" He took the paper. "Oh!" He smiled wide, before yanking Charlotte into an awkward hug over the bed. "You did it!" He whined. 

Whizzer twisted around, weakly wrapping his arms around Marvin's waist, despite it being awkward for him. "What's happening?" He sighed, voice weak and raspy. 

" _It's_ happening!" Marvin exclaimed, yanking the frail man into his arms. Whizzer still had his eyes drooped shut. 

Whizzer snuggled his face into the man's shoulder. "Fun." He replied. "I'm glad it is."

Marvin pulled Whizzer up so that he could see his face, and planted kisses all over for a long while, until Whizzer opened his eyes, giggling, like a sleepy fool. "The wedding!"

He looked at Marvin, and a small smile grew. "Wedding..!" He yawned. "I'm so happy." It sure didn't show, but Whizzer was bursting with joy.

"It'll finally happen! You and I can... really..."

"Unofficially-" Whizzer added, making Marvin frown.

"Marry." He kissed Whizzer for a long while, and held him close to his chest, unable to hold back his happy tears.

 

 


End file.
